PPGZ
by LUCKA-SAMA
Summary: ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SOBRE LAS PPGZ  SOY MALA PARA LOS RESUMENES   PERO LA HISTORIA VALDRA LA PENA LO JUROOOOOO-suspendida -
1. Chapter 1

LUCKA SAMA : ACELERE Y CHOKE ME MeTIERON ALA CARCEL Y ESCAPE NANANANANANA

lusbel : eso lectores lamentablemente es la autora cantando pero como yo decia ahorita le hablo ...LUCKAAAAAA¡

Y INSTANTANEAMENTE SE POCICIONA EN FRENTE DE LA COMPUTADORA

luckasama: lo siento si me vieron cantando pero aveces se me va el avion y no se que hacer, olle lusbel quisieras mandar algun saludo

lusbel : no mejor pongo este video XD

lucka sama: de que trata

lusbel: velo es muy divertido

luckasama: estabien

(recuerden querido lectores esto es sacado de mi rara imaginacion no se asusten )

video

sale ala noche la mencionada lucka con una daga en la mano y se postra en frente de una casa que al parecer era de su maestra la mira todo el tiempo hasta que sale y le dice en forma aterradora

lucka : veo que me va a reprobar no es asi miss wendy sera mejor que lo piense bien si no ba faltar algo en su casa y no me refiero a su coche (mira ala niña que lleva asu lado) bueno si sabe a que me refiero pienselo antes de reprobarme

se acabo el video

luckasama: o.0 de donde sacaste eso

lusbel : de casualidad te segui y ya sabes puras cosas inutiles hiciste despues pero creo que te sirvio no reprovaste

luckasama: si tienes razon no me quejo U.U pero que hacemos aqui hablando mejor sigamos con la historia

lusbel : si tienes razon continua

lucka sama: bueno queridos lectores cmo saben las ppgz no son mias si lo fueran aria que todos hicieran cosas diferentes como no se salir de viaje a otro pais o que puchi encuentre el amor si lo se cosas locas XD ya les habia mencionado que los primeros 2 capitulos seran de pura explicacion de los personajes y blabla se me olvido poner la ultima vez

ADVERTENCIA

contendra escenas fuertes pero aun no conformense con un beso apasional por el momento

2do capitulo

-luna de sangre-

la verdad los ultimos siglos hemos estado buscando alas que nos haran despertar nuestros verdaderos poderes que puedo decir somos fuertes pero quien no ha de desear mas poder, solo espero que las que debemos de "desposar" se bella porque si soy muy pervertido y me gusta el placer carnal y sobre todo no me gusta perder ante nadie si ese soy yo butch jojo uno de los herederos de los clanes de vapiros mas importantes yo jo junto a mis hermanos tenemos que encontrar alas dichas chicas para poder enfrentar al nuevo peligro que esta por venir. y aqui me ven en una estupida escuela en la que supuestamente estan ellas bueno sera mejor que entre al maldito plantel

(lusbel : como la autora sigue igual de loca va hacer lo mismo que en el anterior cap)

bueno todo este tiempo que e estado pensando que nunca e esperimentado el amor y ahora que se me da la oportunidad no la desaprovechare, siempre e soñado con la elegida para otorgarme el poder de pelear solo espero que ella sienta algo similar a lo que siento, la verdad solo espero que sea algo especial encontrarla, pero al momento de pasar delante de dos chicas brillo mi collar segun lo que nos dijieron brillara enfrente de la chica elegida solo tendriamos que averiguarlo con la marca de nacimiento bueno sera mejor que entre ala escuela que segun es donde esta ella,no me presente soy boomer jojo

(lusbel: como dije sera mejor que demos paso al siguiente)

la verdad los ultimos siglos e estado pensando que la gran batalla esta cerca segun nos dijieron sera mejor que busque a la que sera mi pareja pienso que butch pensara que sea bella, aunque nunca concuerdo con el , esta seria la primera vez que lo hagas la chica debe ser la indicada segun la leyenda naceran con la marca igual ala nuestra pero sera mejor que me meta ala escuela porque estan apunto de que suene el timbre, si soi brick jojo

ya estando en las intalaciones van directamente al despacho del director, en la cual los estaba esperando una señora muy gruñona la señora cual al verlos no le causo ni la mas minima gracia

kira: bueno muchachos sera mejor que me sigan el director los esta esperando

los chicos los siguen hasta despues que salieron del discurso del director la misma señora los llevo a su ahora nuevo salon que era donde estaban las chicas por suerte todavia no habian timbrado asi que el bullicio se concentra en las chicas heroinas de la ciudad pero que mas daba ellos no se daban cuanta hasta que ...

...continua...

lucka sama : lo prometido es deuda este capitulo es la ultima para la explicacion pero lo mejor sera cuando empiezen los demas jajajaajjajja

lusbel: bueno se acabaron las explicaciones pero como dicen viene lo mejor

lucka sama: bueno chicos sera mejor despedirme ai me captan escribire lo mas rapido posible ,,,,,,,,, lusbel vamos a dormir

lusbel: si claro vamonos adios

se fueron a dormir bien juntitos


	2. Chapter 2

LUCKA SAMA : ACELERE Y CHOKE ME MeTIERON ALA CARCEL Y ESCAPE NANANANANANA

lusbel : eso lectores lamentablemente es la autora cantando pero como yo decia ahorita le hablo ...LUCKAAAAAA¡

Y INSTANTANEAMENTE SE POCICIONA EN FRENTE DE LA COMPUTADORA

luckasama: lo siento si me vieron cantando pero aveces se me va el avion y no se que hacer, olle lusbel quisieras mandar algun saludo

lusbel : no mejor pongo este video XD

lucka sama: de que trata

lusbel: velo es muy divertido

luckasama: estabien

(recuerden querido lectores esto es sacado de mi rara imaginacion no se asusten )

video

sale ala noche la mencionada lucka con una daga en la mano y se postra en frente de una casa que al parecer era de su maestra la mira todo el tiempo hasta que sale y le dice en forma aterradora

lucka : veo que me va a reprobar no es asi miss wendy sera mejor que lo piense bien si no ba faltar algo en su casa y no me refiero a su coche (mira ala niña que lleva asu lado) bueno si sabe a que me refiero pienselo antes de reprobarme

se acabo el video

luckasama: o.0 de donde sacaste eso

lusbel : de casualidad te segui y ya sabes puras cosas inutiles hiciste despues pero creo que te sirvio no reprovaste

luckasama: si tienes razon no me quejo U.U pero que hacemos aqui hablando mejor sigamos con la historia

lusbel : si tienes razon continua

lucka sama: bueno queridos lectores cmo saben las ppgz no son mias si lo fueran aria que todos hicieran cosas diferentes como no se salir de viaje a otro pais o que puchi encuentre el amor si lo se cosas locas XD ya les habia mencionado que los primeros 2 capitulos seran de pura explicacion de los personajes y blabla se me olvido poner la ultima vez

ADVERTENCIA

contendra escenas fuertes pero aun no conformense con un beso apasional por el momento

2do capitulo

-luna de sangre-

la verdad los ultimos siglos hemos estado buscando alas que nos haran despertar nuestros verdaderos poderes que puedo decir somos fuertes pero quien no ha de desear mas poder, solo espero que las que debemos de "desposar" se bella porque si soy muy pervertido y me gusta el placer carnal y sobre todo no me gusta perder ante nadie si ese soy yo butch jojo uno de los herederos de los clanes de vapiros mas importantes yo jo junto a mis hermanos tenemos que encontrar alas dichas chicas para poder enfrentar al nuevo peligro que esta por venir. y aqui me ven en una estupida escuela en la que supuestamente estan ellas bueno sera mejor que entre al maldito plantel

(lusbel : como la autora sigue igual de loca va hacer lo mismo que en el anterior cap)

bueno todo este tiempo que e estado pensando que nunca e esperimentado el amor y ahora que se me da la oportunidad no la desaprovechare, siempre e soñado con la elegida para otorgarme el poder de pelear solo espero que ella sienta algo similar a lo que siento, la verdad solo espero que sea algo especial encontrarla, pero al momento de pasar delante de dos chicas brillo mi collar segun lo que nos dijieron brillara enfrente de la chica elegida solo tendriamos que averiguarlo con la marca de nacimiento bueno sera mejor que entre ala escuela que segun es donde esta ella,no me presente soy boomer jojo

(lusbel: como dije sera mejor que demos paso al siguiente)

la verdad los ultimos siglos e estado pensando que la gran batalla esta cerca segun nos dijieron sera mejor que busque a la que sera mi pareja pienso que butch pensara que sea bella, aunque nunca concuerdo con el , esta seria la primera vez que lo hagas la chica debe ser la indicada segun la leyenda naceran con la marca igual ala nuestra pero sera mejor que me meta ala escuela porque estan apunto de que suene el timbre, si soi brick jojo

ya estando en las intalaciones van directamente al despacho del director, en la cual los estaba esperando una señora muy gruñona la señora cual al verlos no le causo ni la mas minima gracia

kira: bueno muchachos sera mejor que me sigan el director los esta esperando

los chicos los siguen hasta despues que salieron del discurso del director la misma señora los llevo a su ahora nuevo salon que era donde estaban las chicas por suerte todavia no habian timbrado asi que el bullicio se concentra en las chicas heroinas de la ciudad pero que mas daba ellos no se daban cuanta hasta que ...

...continua...

lucka sama : lo prometido es deuda este capitulo es la ultima para la explicacion pero lo mejor sera cuando empiezen los demas jajajaajjajja

lusbel: bueno se acabaron las explicaciones pero como dicen viene lo mejor

lucka sama: bueno chicos sera mejor despedirme ai me captan escribire lo mas rapido posible ,,,,,,,,, lusbel vamos a dormir

lusbel: si claro vamonos adios

se fueron a dormir bien juntitos


	3. Chapter 3

APARECE UNA CAMARA Y SE ENCIENDE

luckasama: a hola lectores lo que pasa esque estamos en el inframundo y y al parecer solo podre mandarles el capitulo por e-mailo video perono se desanime aqui pondre mis capitulos sin falta lo que pasa esque yaziel es el demonio hermano de luzbel pero la verdad la fuerza que tiene aqui es 91832932 veces mejor solo espero poder platicarles la gran pelea esto se esta poniendo bueno ¡ YUJUUUU SACALE LOS OJOS SI SE PUEDE! eh perdon por mi esquisofrenia pero seguiremos con el fic ahora sera de la pareja de verdesitos y azulitos XD

4to capitulo

-luna de sangre -

PDV BUTCH

Bueno la verdad esque nunca espere encontrarla tan pronto solo se que es un poco diferente a lo que he visto de mujeres ahora la estoy siguiendo y se nota que le gustan los deportes ahora esta jugando futball, termino su entrenamiento de soccer que al parecer muchos le tenian miedo y respeto salio de alli, esta es mi oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero al parecer le gusta correr porque ahora va corriendo ala picina (si ahora la vere de traje de baño) tales mi suerte se ve fenomenal en serio ahora si la anhelo y pobre de aquel que se atreva mirarla, tocarla, o pensar en ella no sera capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea dolor je, es cuando ahi veo trae la misma marca que la mia en el cuello

(su marca tambien era una especie de lunar nadamas que esta tenia forma como de un diamante )

eso si que es verdad solo tengo que acercarme a ella, veo que se dirige ala pista de volley ball y ya se como acercarme a ella

(mis queridos lectores ahora ira el punto de vista de kaoru )

PDV KAORU

Si alfin llega mi hora preferida la salida¡ y los clubes y sigue mi favorito soccer ay que apresurarme porque me siguen los otros tres mas, momoko nos propuso que podiamos hacer lo que queamos despues del descanso y ya era hora ya no nos dejava respirar agusto pero al parecer se hizo mas mas seria raro en ella, e estado pensando que alguien me esta siguiendo ... na suposiciones mias nadamas pero que mas da ya acabe con la practica de soccer ahora sigue la de natacion, no es de mis favoritas pero era de las pocas que me llamaron la atencion para las competencias, solo en mi escuela hay tres clubes que puden pasar alas competencias y para mi mala/buena suerte estoy en dos que precisamente no son mis favoritos, pero que se les va a ser solo por sea deporte, ahi esta otravez esa sensacion de que me espian nueno esta vez mas de lo usual ya que desde que se enteraron que estaba en natacion se vinieron como moscas atras de mi, bueno la ultima vuelta y acabe sera mejorir a cambiarme porque sigue volley ball, no es una de mis favoritas pero ahora me movere como quiera

(lectores que me ven ahoora yo la autora narrare)

despues de que saliera de donde estaba la picina kaoru aun seguia con la sensacion de que la obserbavan se dirigio alos vestuarios fue ahi donde se percato de sus sospechas, rapidamente se cerro la puerta algo que a ella asusto porque en realidad estaba sola a ella le respetaban que llegara tarde por ser PPGZ o por estar en los otros 2 clubes, reetomando lo de la puerta, se habia sorprendido, hasta que siente que alguien la estampa contra la pared apoderandose de sus labios salvajemente, kaoru sorprendida trata de oponer resistencia soltando un puñetazo que nunca tuvo resultado pues su mano fue detenida, siguio poniendo resistencia mas a medida que se extendia ella le gustaba, daba permiso para que el exploraba el interior de la cabidad con una maestria incomfundible, la chica se percata y lo separa de una manera muy brutal le dice al mismo tiempo

kaoru: QUE TE CRES PEDAZO DE "#445%&/()0? QUIEN TE DA EL DERECHO DE BESARME, para la proxima que te acerques TEJURO QUE TE DEJARE SIN DECENDENCIA

butch: calmate nena no es para tanto ni que nunca te haigan besado

la morocha solo desvia la mirada sonrojada amas no poder dandole asi mas poder a su ego amas no no poder sintiendose el mas poderoso ante su mirada, aunque era verdad sintio una corriente electrisar todo su cuerpo al besar ala ojijade que porciero a el le facino

kaoru: ES MAS QUIEN TE DA EL DERECHO A ENTRAR AL VESTIDOR ESTE ES PARA LOS JUGADORES

butch: je no te enojes nena yo tambien soy jugador y te aseguro que soy mejor que tu

kaoru : ja ya quisieras soy la numero uno en cualquier deporte que haiga en la escuela

butch: si como no, se que soy mejor que tu

y asi continuaron discutiendo(lectores en el sig cap les pondre al corriente con esa batalla campal ahora pasemos con la pareja de azulitos, primero el punto de vista de boomer y despues de miyako)

PDV

BOOMER

e estado siguiendola muy discretamente, es una chica muy interesante y sobre todo muy bonita o/o pero que mas, me armare de valor y le hablare, me dirijo asia donde esta ella

boomer: h-ho-ola como e-e-stas miyako

ella muy amable le responde

miyako : muy bien boomer -kun que te trae por aqui

eso me sorprendio es muy amable se podria decir que es la mujer ideal solo le atino a responderle

boomer: eh no nada solo me sorprendio que cantaras tan bien (si mis lectores ella canta es su don natural )

parece que lo que le dije le halago porque su sonrojo me parecio de lo mas encantador miro un piano y le pregunto

boomer: te gustaria que te acompañara para cantar con el piano n.n

(ella cantaba a capela )

miyako: o/o si claro no hay problema te sabes la cncion de "ya te olvide de yuridia" (si lectores mi imaginacion es deplorables)

aciento rapidamente y comiezo a tocar el piano, al parecer le gusta porque empieza acantar

(mis lectores pondre la cancion y usd busquen la pista, me gusto como suena y es muy linda no se porque me gusto para miyako)

YA TE OLVIDE VUELVO A SER LIBRE OTRA VEZ, VUELO A VOLAR HACIA MI VIDA QUE ESTA LEJOS Y PERDIDA PARA MI

YA TE OLVIDE NO ESTAS MUY LEJOS DE MI TU LO LOGRASTE CON HERIRME Y LASTIMARME Y COMVERTIRME EN NO SE QUE

NADAMAS QUE ME TUVISTE ENTRE TUS MANOS ME ESEÑASTE LO INHUMANO Y LO INFELIZ QUE PUEDE SER TE FINJISTE EXACTAMENTE ENAMORADO AUNQUE NUNCA ME AS M ADO YO LO SE

ME DIJISTE QUE JAMAS PODRIA OLVIDAR Y QUE DESPUES IRIA A ROGARTE Y A PEDIRTE BESAME

YO LUCHE CONTRA EL AMOR QUE QUE TENIA Y SE FUE Y AHORA YA TE OLVIDE

YA TE OLVIDE YA ESTAS MUY LEJOS DE MI TU LO LOGRASTE CON HERIRME Y LASTIMARME Y COMVERTIRME EN NO SE QUE

ME ATRAPASTE ME TUVISTE ENTRE TUS MANOS ME ESEÑASTE LO INHUMANO Y LO INFELIZ QUE PUEDE SER TE FINJISTE EXACTAMENTE ENAMORADO AUNQUE NUNCA ME ASA M ADO YO LO SE

ME DIJISTE QUE JAMAS PODRIA OLVIDAR Y QUE DESPUES IRIA A ROGARTE Y A PEDIRTE BESAME

YO LUCHE CONTRA EL AMOR QUE QUE TENIA Y SE FUE Y AHORA YA TE OLVIDE

TE FINJISTE EXACTAMENTE ENAMORADO AUNQUE NUNCA ME AS M ADO YO LO SE

ME DIJISTE QUE JAMAS PODRIA OLVIDAR Y QUE DESPUES IRIA A ROGARTE Y A PEDIRTE BESAME

YO LUCHE CONTRA EL AMOR QUE QUE TENIA Y SE FUE Y AHORA YA TE OLVIDE

Y AHORA YA TE OLVIDE

su voz es magnifica creo que no lo soporte mas, me avalanzo hacia ella sin prevenirlo y la beso, un beso dulce pero apasionado, al parecer le gusto porque siento que envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello iva a intensificar el beso pero de inmediatamente se despega de mi y sale corriendo iva detenerla pero no reaccione solo me vi ahi parado sin hacer nada

(mis lectores ahora va como lo ve miyako)

PDV

MIYAKO

Bueno ahora me voy a mi curso de canto, segun momoko nos ira mejor si hacemos lo que queramos despues de la hora de descanso, haci que decidi estar en canto me encanta cantar, despues de que se terminara de curar takaki se mudo de ciudad admito que me senti triste pero cuando todos descubrieron que somos las PPGZ no me falta la atencion aunque suene egoista me gusta que me mimen un poco, pero ya acabe de cantar lo unico malo esque todos se fueron, solo quedaba yo porque antes de salir de vacaciones de fin de curso me dijieron que estaria en una competencia, solo tengo que escojer una pareja que toque el piano, miro que entra mi nuevo compañero y me empieza hablar yo le respondo, me pregunta si puede tocar para mi yo me emociono y le digo que si alo mejor podria ayudarme, empiza a tocar me sorprende y canto, terminamos y lo que paso despues me saco mucho de onda el me beso, de una forma que no podria explicar, lo ma eztraño esque me gusto de una mejor manera que solo recorde cuando me iva corriendo.

miyako:[se toca los labios de forma institiba parada en medio del pasillo de la escuela, con un color carmin en sus mejillas ] q-que fue eso porque me habra besado

-continua-

lucka sama:[entra de lo mas emosionada junto con lusbel un poco rasgado de sus ropas y algo manchado de sus ropas] ¡ah lusbel nunca pense que el inframundo fuera tan interesante, mira traje recuerdos [muestra unos pares de dedos un poco extraño]

lusbel : ¬¬ te dije que no mataras a nadie ahora por tu culpa me vendran con el chisme de que encontraron a alguien sin dedos pero que se le va a hacer ya obtuve lo que queria

lucka sama: si tienes razon - oye sera cierto que haciendo un no seque un simple mortal se puede comvertir en demonio

lusbel:talvez porque como sabes

lucka sama: no lo lei en unas escrituras que encontre en tu cuarto

lusbbel: como entraste en mi cuarto

lucka sama: tu me dejaste ahi nadamas ver a yaziel pero que mas da al concederme tu contrato al parecer obtuve algo de tus poderes, bueno mi lesctores aqui para el capitulo el sig sera la pelea de kaoru y butch el rencontramiento de miyako y boomer, brick le devolvera a momoko lo que se le olvido?

(se olle unos mega golpes en la pueta de mi casa adivinen quien son )

lucka sama: se los dire en el sig capitulo

(perdon lectores pweo se me olvido decirles como tenia la marca de miyako era una especie de un cetro muy bien definido en su cuello)

S

...A

...Y

...O

...N

...A

...R

...A


	4. Chapter 4

APARECE UNA CAMARA Y SE ENCIENDE

luckasama: a hola lectores lo que pasa esque estamos en el inframundo y y al parecer solo podre mandarles el capitulo por e-mailo video perono se desanime aqui pondre mis capitulos sin falta lo que pasa esque yaziel es el demonio hermano de luzbel pero la verdad la fuerza que tiene aqui es 91832932 veces mejor solo espero poder platicarles la gran pelea esto se esta poniendo bueno ¡ YUJUUUU SACALE LOS OJOS SI SE PUEDE! eh perdon por mi esquisofrenia pero seguiremos con el fic ahora sera de la pareja de verdesitos y azulitos XD

4to capitulo

-luna de sangre -

PDV BUTCH

Bueno la verdad esque nunca espere encontrarla tan pronto solo se que es un poco diferente a lo que he visto de mujeres ahora la estoy siguiendo y se nota que le gustan los deportes ahora esta jugando futball, termino su entrenamiento de soccer que al parecer muchos le tenian miedo y respeto salio de alli, esta es mi oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero al parecer le gusta correr porque ahora va corriendo ala picina (si ahora la vere de traje de baño) tales mi suerte se ve fenomenal en serio ahora si la anhelo y pobre de aquel que se atreva mirarla, tocarla, o pensar en ella no sera capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea dolor je, es cuando ahi veo trae la misma marca que la mia en el cuello

(su marca tambien era una especie de lunar nadamas que esta tenia forma como de un diamante )

eso si que es verdad solo tengo que acercarme a ella, veo que se dirige ala pista de volley ball y ya se como acercarme a ella

(mis queridos lectores ahora ira el punto de vista de kaoru )

PDV KAORU

Si alfin llega mi hora preferida la salida¡ y los clubes y sigue mi favorito soccer ay que apresurarme porque me siguen los otros tres mas, momoko nos propuso que podiamos hacer lo que queamos despues del descanso y ya era hora ya no nos dejava respirar agusto pero al parecer se hizo mas mas seria raro en ella, e estado pensando que alguien me esta siguiendo ... na suposiciones mias nadamas pero que mas da ya acabe con la practica de soccer ahora sigue la de natacion, no es de mis favoritas pero era de las pocas que me llamaron la atencion para las competencias, solo en mi escuela hay tres clubes que puden pasar alas competencias y para mi mala/buena suerte estoy en dos que precisamente no son mis favoritos, pero que se les va a ser solo por sea deporte, ahi esta otravez esa sensacion de que me espian nueno esta vez mas de lo usual ya que desde que se enteraron que estaba en natacion se vinieron como moscas atras de mi, bueno la ultima vuelta y acabe sera mejorir a cambiarme porque sigue volley ball, no es una de mis favoritas pero ahora me movere como quiera

(lectores que me ven ahoora yo la autora narrare)

despues de que saliera de donde estaba la picina kaoru aun seguia con la sensacion de que la obserbavan se dirigio alos vestuarios fue ahi donde se percato de sus sospechas, rapidamente se cerro la puerta algo que a ella asusto porque en realidad estaba sola a ella le respetaban que llegara tarde por ser PPGZ o por estar en los otros 2 clubes, reetomando lo de la puerta, se habia sorprendido, hasta que siente que alguien la estampa contra la pared apoderandose de sus labios salvajemente, kaoru sorprendida trata de oponer resistencia soltando un puñetazo que nunca tuvo resultado pues su mano fue detenida, siguio poniendo resistencia mas a medida que se extendia ella le gustaba, daba permiso para que el exploraba el interior de la cabidad con una maestria incomfundible, la chica se percata y lo separa de una manera muy brutal le dice al mismo tiempo

kaoru: QUE TE CRES PEDAZO DE "#445%&/()0? QUIEN TE DA EL DERECHO DE BESARME, para la proxima que te acerques TEJURO QUE TE DEJARE SIN DECENDENCIA

butch: calmate nena no es para tanto ni que nunca te haigan besado

la morocha solo desvia la mirada sonrojada amas no poder dandole asi mas poder a su ego amas no no poder sintiendose el mas poderoso ante su mirada, aunque era verdad sintio una corriente electrisar todo su cuerpo al besar ala ojijade que porciero a el le facino

kaoru: ES MAS QUIEN TE DA EL DERECHO A ENTRAR AL VESTIDOR ESTE ES PARA LOS JUGADORES

butch: je no te enojes nena yo tambien soy jugador y te aseguro que soy mejor que tu

kaoru : ja ya quisieras soy la numero uno en cualquier deporte que haiga en la escuela

butch: si como no, se que soy mejor que tu

y asi continuaron discutiendo(lectores en el sig cap les pondre al corriente con esa batalla campal ahora pasemos con la pareja de azulitos, primero el punto de vista de boomer y despues de miyako)

PDV

BOOMER

e estado siguiendola muy discretamente, es una chica muy interesante y sobre todo muy bonita o/o pero que mas, me armare de valor y le hablare, me dirijo asia donde esta ella

boomer: h-ho-ola como e-e-stas miyako

ella muy amable le responde

miyako : muy bien boomer -kun que te trae por aqui

eso me sorprendio es muy amable se podria decir que es la mujer ideal solo le atino a responderle

boomer: eh no nada solo me sorprendio que cantaras tan bien (si mis lectores ella canta es su don natural )

parece que lo que le dije le halago porque su sonrojo me parecio de lo mas encantador miro un piano y le pregunto

boomer: te gustaria que te acompañara para cantar con el piano n.n

(ella cantaba a capela )

miyako: o/o si claro no hay problema te sabes la cncion de "ya te olvide de yuridia" (si lectores mi imaginacion es deplorables)

aciento rapidamente y comiezo a tocar el piano, al parecer le gusta porque empieza acantar

(mis lectores pondre la cancion y usd busquen la pista, me gusto como suena y es muy linda no se porque me gusto para miyako)

YA TE OLVIDE VUELVO A SER LIBRE OTRA VEZ, VUELO A VOLAR HACIA MI VIDA QUE ESTA LEJOS Y PERDIDA PARA MI

YA TE OLVIDE NO ESTAS MUY LEJOS DE MI TU LO LOGRASTE CON HERIRME Y LASTIMARME Y COMVERTIRME EN NO SE QUE

NADAMAS QUE ME TUVISTE ENTRE TUS MANOS ME ESEÑASTE LO INHUMANO Y LO INFELIZ QUE PUEDE SER TE FINJISTE EXACTAMENTE ENAMORADO AUNQUE NUNCA ME AS M ADO YO LO SE

ME DIJISTE QUE JAMAS PODRIA OLVIDAR Y QUE DESPUES IRIA A ROGARTE Y A PEDIRTE BESAME

YO LUCHE CONTRA EL AMOR QUE QUE TENIA Y SE FUE Y AHORA YA TE OLVIDE

YA TE OLVIDE YA ESTAS MUY LEJOS DE MI TU LO LOGRASTE CON HERIRME Y LASTIMARME Y COMVERTIRME EN NO SE QUE

ME ATRAPASTE ME TUVISTE ENTRE TUS MANOS ME ESEÑASTE LO INHUMANO Y LO INFELIZ QUE PUEDE SER TE FINJISTE EXACTAMENTE ENAMORADO AUNQUE NUNCA ME ASA M ADO YO LO SE

ME DIJISTE QUE JAMAS PODRIA OLVIDAR Y QUE DESPUES IRIA A ROGARTE Y A PEDIRTE BESAME

YO LUCHE CONTRA EL AMOR QUE QUE TENIA Y SE FUE Y AHORA YA TE OLVIDE

TE FINJISTE EXACTAMENTE ENAMORADO AUNQUE NUNCA ME AS M ADO YO LO SE

ME DIJISTE QUE JAMAS PODRIA OLVIDAR Y QUE DESPUES IRIA A ROGARTE Y A PEDIRTE BESAME

YO LUCHE CONTRA EL AMOR QUE QUE TENIA Y SE FUE Y AHORA YA TE OLVIDE

Y AHORA YA TE OLVIDE

su voz es magnifica creo que no lo soporte mas, me avalanzo hacia ella sin prevenirlo y la beso, un beso dulce pero apasionado, al parecer le gusto porque siento que envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello iva a intensificar el beso pero de inmediatamente se despega de mi y sale corriendo iva detenerla pero no reaccione solo me vi ahi parado sin hacer nada

(mis lectores ahora va como lo ve miyako)

PDV

MIYAKO

Bueno ahora me voy a mi curso de canto, segun momoko nos ira mejor si hacemos lo que queramos despues de la hora de descanso, haci que decidi estar en canto me encanta cantar, despues de que se terminara de curar takaki se mudo de ciudad admito que me senti triste pero cuando todos descubrieron que somos las PPGZ no me falta la atencion aunque suene egoista me gusta que me mimen un poco, pero ya acabe de cantar lo unico malo esque todos se fueron, solo quedaba yo porque antes de salir de vacaciones de fin de curso me dijieron que estaria en una competencia, solo tengo que escojer una pareja que toque el piano, miro que entra mi nuevo compañero y me empieza hablar yo le respondo, me pregunta si puede tocar para mi yo me emociono y le digo que si alo mejor podria ayudarme, empiza a tocar me sorprende y canto, terminamos y lo que paso despues me saco mucho de onda el me beso, de una forma que no podria explicar, lo ma eztraño esque me gusto de una mejor manera que solo recorde cuando me iva corriendo.

miyako:[se toca los labios de forma institiba parada en medio del pasillo de la escuela, con un color carmin en sus mejillas ] q-que fue eso porque me habra besado

-continua-

lucka sama:[entra de lo mas emosionada junto con lusbel un poco rasgado de sus ropas y algo manchado de sus ropas] ¡ah lusbel nunca pense que el inframundo fuera tan interesante, mira traje recuerdos [muestra unos pares de dedos un poco extraño]

lusbel : ¬¬ te dije que no mataras a nadie ahora por tu culpa me vendran con el chisme de que encontraron a alguien sin dedos pero que se le va a hacer ya obtuve lo que queria

lucka sama: si tienes razon - oye sera cierto que haciendo un no seque un simple mortal se puede comvertir en demonio

lusbel:talvez porque como sabes

lucka sama: no lo lei en unas escrituras que encontre en tu cuarto

lusbbel: como entraste en mi cuarto

lucka sama: tu me dejaste ahi nadamas ver a yaziel pero que mas da al concederme tu contrato al parecer obtuve algo de tus poderes, bueno mi lesctores aqui para el capitulo el sig sera la pelea de kaoru y butch el rencontramiento de miyako y boomer, brick le devolvera a momoko lo que se le olvido?

(se olle unos mega golpes en la pueta de mi casa adivinen quien son )

lucka sama: se los dire en el sig capitulo

(perdon lectores pweo se me olvido decirles como tenia la marca de miyako era una especie de un cetro muy bien definido en su cuello)

S

...A

...Y

...O

...N

...A

...R

...A


	5. Chapter 5

(TOCAN LA PUERTA ESTREPITOSAMENTE INMEDIATAMENTE LUCKA Y LUSBEL VAN A ABRIR Y CUALFUE SU SORPRESA...)

KAORU Y BUTCH : LUCKA¡ COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE ESTE/ESTA IDIOTA ME BESARA

se avalanzan contra mi e inmediatamente me safo

butch : porque me haces eso yo que te hice nada para que me pongas con esa.. esa cosa

kaoru: bajale idiota que tu eres el de todo el jaleo

lucka sama : lo siento lectores lo siguiente no lo podre mostrar por que seran imagenes subidas de tono

!"#$%$%&%&/&/()=?¿|1||

despues de que se acomodara todo entran momoko miyako boomer y brick un tanto enojados y algo sonrojados por lo de capitulo anteriores, brick decide hablar

brick: oye lucka porque nos pones como unos estupidos vapiritos ni que fueramos de la maldita saga de la pelicula esa, nosotros somos ROWDY RUFF BOYS Z no unos estupidos maricas metrosexuales

lucka sama; calmate todo sera para vienes beneficos vengan les contare el para que

se axcercan y les empieza a contar cosas desconocidas paro los otros que estaban presentes, ellos mientras se sonrojaban de manera violenta

lucka sama: entonces que opinan ^^ porque segun lo que e encontrado anterirmente en sus habitaciones no me diran lo contrario ¬"¬

lo hecho paso ellos estaban a rojo de mas no poder hasta que una de las chicas se les ocurre preguntar

momoko: que fue lo que hicistes mira los chicos estan estupefactos

los mira al parecer no estaban en este mundo

lucka sama: ah eso bueno puede que sea por lo que les conte

todas: QUE LES DIJISTE ¡

lucka sama : ahorita les digo cuando se acabe el capitulo (una cara de decepcion se vio en la cara de las chicas mientras en los chicos estaban en sus locas imaginaciones hasta que se deciden a hablar

brick: lo decidimos sigue con la historia no nos opondremos solo que*le susurra en el oido quien sabe que* y es por eso que te dejamos

lucka sama; bueno dado que ya tengo permiso ¬¬ seguire, como siempre las ppgz no me pertenecen si lo fueran serian distintos atuendos los que utilizarian y no los tres unicos que se ven que no lavan la ropa¬¬ nadamas me falta que me digan que tienen mucha ropa de la misma bueno sin mas que comieze el capitulo reviews

5to capitulo

-luna de sangre-

bueno a la pobre de miyako aun no le pasaba lo del beso, mientras kaoru se devatia con butch ninguno blandeaba por dejar el balon, kaoru aun no se le pasaba el coraje por lo de su primer beso robado mientras butch disfrutaba de aquel encuentro nadie lo habia hecho haber querido enfrentar en serio, en otro lado brick meditaba el porque de que esa chica lo habia insitado a provar algo mas querido succionar su sangre al instante, raro en el porque sus gustos en cuanto ala sangre eran sumamente delicados, ese aroma lo habia imnotizado, momoko se habia ido corriendo sin pedir explicacion alguna y para colmo se le habia olvidado lo que traia y sus cosas se le habian olvidado en el salon, decide devolverse por ellas y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar al autor de sus preocupaciones ahi en su banca viendola fijamente hasta que habla

brick : oye se te olvido esto[muestra el libro que traia hace un momento ] ten y perdoname por lo ocurrido

momoko anonadada solo acepta el libro y aciente con la mirada baja,sin pensarlo se habia abalanzado sobre el mientras aludido se voltea y la vuelve a besar con el mismo freneci que al principio, ella no se resiste en lo mas minimo el decide subir un poco de nivel del asunto manoseaba todo su cuerpo hasta donde se acaba la vista para lo devido, bajaba sus besos hasta por su cuello y aunque paresca loco(como pareceria loco si son vampiros¬¬] la mordio encajando sus colmillos en el cuello blanquesino succionando con pericia, al instante se aleja, sabia que si seguia podria delatarse antes de tiempo, sale no si antes disculparse con ella algo que momoko no entendia primero la insitaba y luego se largaba, lo mas extraño esque no le tomo importancia solo queria que siguiera con lo que dejo pendiente mas sus deseos no fueron complacidos porque inmediatamente se fue, mientras tras ella un poco molesta toma sus cosas y sale a buscar al causante de lo acontesido pero no lo encontro, cansada decide irse ala casa de miyako porque hoy tocaba pijamada ...

bueno con los "verdes" seguian jugando, kaoru estaba un poco cansada (bueno yo diria un mucho pero no lo queria admitir) mientras butch se estaba divirtiendo hasta que el hablo

butch:bueno nena al parecer eres algo dificil de vencer y eso me gusta

dado se escabullo atras de ella (nota para que no se asusten ya no habia nadie en la escuela exepto las parejas) y la tiro al suelo y empezo a hacer de las "suyas" la beso con frensi, ella lo intentaba parar le lanzaba maldiciones cada que separaba sus labios por la falta de oxigeno, el disfrutaba y de alguna forma tambien a ella, con sierto desden comienza a sobrepasar la barreara de lo tocable para ella, pero porque no podia liberarse de su agarre ? es porque el la sujetaba de las manos y las piernas las de el las sujetaba de una manera que no faltaba ningun obstaculo para seguir, seguia con su explorcion bucal que por alguna razon ella le seguia la corriente de modo que le encantaba a el, el oxigeno se hizo presente el no abondono su gula succionando un poco el cullo de la morocha que al parecer ya dejo de oponer resistencia, butch no aguato mas y paso, ya la habia mordido fue un placer unico para los dos mas butch sabia que aun no era el momento de que se enterara se aleja y le dice

butch ;oye nena esa marca es para que no se te olvide que eres mia

la chica le entro una rabia iracunda que dejo salir al momento iva tras del chico mas no verlo ala vista la desconcerto, con su coraje en las nubes, se va ya que hoy tiene pijamada con las chicas y tiene que arreglar sus cosas que se iva llegar, mas la marca en su cuello va alos vevederos y toma agua se trata de quitar lo mas posible ya para decir que fue un golpe o aulguna escusa creible

( lusbel:bueno ahora no sali mucho ahi arriba pero lo que la autora quiere que les diga que ahora siguen los azules)

miyako aun estaba desconsertada pero se le olvido un pequeño detalle sus cosas estaban en ese salon y tenia que volver por ellas sirve que le pregunta la verdad

boomer aun no salia de su asombro habia beasdo a miyako y habia salido corriendo sin siquiera dejarlo explicarle, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verla de nuevo ahi en la entrada con ese lindo sonrojo queria hablarle pero ella le gano la palabra

miyako. b-boomer-kun p-pense que te habias ido^/^ jeje

boomer no sabia que hacer le habia preguntado que porque no se habia ido, miyako veia inpaciente al rubio, queria que volviera a besarla como hace un momento, pero no lo diria eso era algo que no haria, mas como si le leyera la mente el se insinua magnificamente y le susurra

boomer: perdoname no queria obligarte a nada

miyako solo estaba concentrada en esos labios que la habian probado por primeras vez, el chico solo atina a besarla de nuevo ve que no opone resistencia intesifica el asunto delineando su figura con las manos hasta llegar a su cuello que con persimonia baja con su boca y la muerde la chica gime un poco al sentir aquel contacto boomer siente esa corriente de nuevo al provarla esa si era su estilo de sangre para ser la primera vez que la pruba, mas su sentido sensato lo detiene se disculpa quiere desaparecer mas una mano lo detiene

miyako:no boomer no te vallas

boomer : no miyako es mejor que hablemos mañana te prometo que te contare todo lo que quieras

miyako solo se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le responde

miyako: estabien estare esperando anciosa ^^

tras eso sale corriendo lo mas rapido posible y desaparece cuando trata de alcanzarle,trata de acomodarse lo mejor que puede saca un pequeño espejo compacto de su bolsa y se limpia, se pone un poco de maquillaje para disimularlo y no lo vea la abuela, decide retirase porque como casi siempre hoy tiene una pijamada con las chicas era ya una tradicion, sale lo mas rapido posible y se dirige a su casa

(lusbel: si la utora le inspiro algo que vio en la tv por eso no deja de escribir )

momoko estaba mas que inpactada eso nunca le habia ocurrido y eso que despues de haber revelado su identidad habia recibido muchas insinuaciones muy indecorosas pero los acuso y nada mas paso pues las tenian muy bien cuidadas, llego a su casa, su familia sabian que iria a una pijamada en la casa de su amiga, mas para su buena suerte no habia nadie solo atino a recoger unas cosas para la velada paso frente a su espejo y ve la marca que tenia se asusta al princpio dando lugar a cubrirlo con un poco de maquillage para que no se insinue nada , sale presurosa de su casa, kaoru ya habia llegado a su casa en su skate al parecer llego ala hora que estaban comiendo el papa la reicbio al igual que su mama y sus hermanos, rapidamente entra a su habitacion para darse una ducha recoger su pijama y su uniforme (si las locas la hacen etre semana XD) para el dia sig, sale de su casa, al parecer ya sabian porque solo atinanaron a despedirla.

-continua-

lucka sama: al fin eso fue algo que yo no esperaba me salio de la nada pero felices es en base de o que me pidieron¬¬

momoko: QUE¡

miyako: FUE¡

kauru : ESOOOOOO¡

lucka sama:la reaccion que fue acontinucion fue un poco extraña lectores despues de que les dijiera que los chicos me dijieron se lanzaron contra ellos y salieron corriendo muy aterrorisados de tal manera que me dio risa a mi y a lusbel ahora no se donde estan

lusbel: lucka no cres que que esta un poco fuerte ese capitulo o leiste mis anoteciones o ... como fuiste capaz de de escribir eso si nisiquiera en tus mas reconditos pensamientos

lucka sama: esque lei un fic y me inspire y vagagamente todo lo que leo se pierde en algun lugar de mi memoria y nunca regresa

lusbel: bueno que mas da ya despidete porque da sueño anda vamos

lucka sama: ok, bueno dado que ya es de noche y nesesito dormir saludos atodos mis seguidores solo puedo decir que me algan sus comentarios y como siempre las ppgz no me pertecen y solo las uso para fines de diversion bye bye

sayonara-


	6. Chapter 6

LUCKA SAMA: SOLA RECORDAND0 MIENTRAS LOS SEGUNDOS VAN PASANDO MHMHMHMHM

LUSBEL: eso lectores ala autora le encanta cantar pero como ya es mucho que no actualisa tiene que trabajar a si que -LUCKA

LUCKA SAMA: ahhh lo sinto lectores como estoy viendo la pelicula de high school musical 3 me senti canatante una vez mas ¬¬ no me culpen me encanta cantar aunque no tenga buena voz

LUSBEL: bueno yo no creo eso despues ... mira ya llegaron los mocosos

van llegando las PPGZ con RRBZ arrastrandolos de los pies al parecer les contaron porque venian con la cara roja a mas no poder hasta que hablan

BLOSSOM: HASTA CUANDO PLANEABAS DECIRNOS

BUBLES: S-SI TIENE RAZON COMO PLANEABAS DECIRNOS

BUTERCUP: ES MAS QUIEN TE DA EL DERECHO PARA HACERNOS HACER LO QUE HICIMOS ¡PUAJ¡ DE SOLO RECORDARLO ME DAN GANAS DE DEVOLVER EL DESAYUNO

LUCKA: no se espongen ni que se fueran morir aprendan alos chicos ellos no protestan (estaban planenado los sig movimientos para los demas caps con mirada de pervertido )... o bueno o quieren que revele lo que la otravez encontre en sus armarios ¬,¬

las chicas solo lograron sacar unos grandes sonrojos y la mirada mas atenta de los chicos

BLOSOM; n- no te atreverias

BUBLES: n-nopodrias

BUTERCUP : ni te atrevas si no quieres pensar en las consecuencias

RRBZ : que es dinos, que es, que es ¡

LUSBEL : bueno les aseguro que lo veran al acabar el capitulo miren

se ve ala autora con gran interes escribiendo en el computador

LUSBEL: bueno dado que la autora esta picadisima escribiendo ¬¬ ... me toca a mi decir el delaimer, dado que las PPGZ y RRBZ no son suyos solo los usa para satisfacer su retorcida imaginacion y que no mate a nadie la dejo que se exprese asi bueno y bla bla bla bla que comience la historia ¬¬

6to capitulo

-luna de sangre-

la pijamada iva giro de rueda se contaban de todo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo esta miyako

MIYAKO: chicas no notaron algo raro en los nuevos, no se como que estan raros, como creen alguien entra iniciando esta ciudad es mas segura desde que la protegemos

MOMOKO: si tienes razon pero eso no me extraña, lo mas raro esque en lo poco que los vi no hacian ningun contacto con nadie a pesar de que yo vi un club de fans para cada uno.

KAORU: bueno si tienen razon aparte de que son unos patanes, presumidos de primera no vale la pena hablar de ellos mejor vamos a dormir mejor, recuerden que mañana tenemos escuela ¬¬

miyako momoko : estabien 0o

las chicas lo que no sabian esque se estaban tocando la parte dañada por los mencionados, que por cierto nada comun (N/A si claro ellos comun claro ¬¬ ) veian y oian por la ventana sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta de su presencesia, las chicas ya estaban a punto de dormir,algo les habia hecho sudar frio mas no lo dijieron, con la idea en la cabeza se fueron a dormir muy amenamente por cierto no cabian por los ronquidos de kaoru (kaoru: oye quien dijon que podias poner eso autora: yo porque algun problema) que porcierto ya estaban mas que acostumbradas y algo sorprendidos a los chicos que la parecer no se ivan a mover de ahi (parecen acosadores), ala mañana siguiente las chicas se levantan dispuestas para ir ala escuela, se ducharon, se cambiaron y se dirigian ala escuela, habia algo que les incomodaba unas miradas, pero pronto saldrian de su sentido porque el sonido de sus cinturones le sacaron de sus pensamientos, comienza la transformacion

(aparecen un fondo de corazones colo rosa y hace sus tipicas poses)

- HYPER BLOSSOM

(aparece un fondo de burbujas color azul y hace sus ya conocidas poses)

- ROLLING BUBLES

(aparece un un fondo con estrellas color verde y hace sus poses )

- POWERED BUTERCUP

POWER PUFF GIRLS Z

blossom : chicas rapido tenemos que llegar ala escuela temprano nos toca servicio

la otra asintieron para emprender vuelo hacia la ciudad, no sin antes unos chicos los siguieran de cerca, al parecer la banda gangrena estaba haciendo de las suyas.

ace: hola buter alfin aceptaste salir conmigo

con una mirada de superioridad le responde

butercup: si ya quisieras, ni en tus mejores sueños jaja

ace con la rabia al infinito quiso destruirlas, mientras el chico de orbes verdes queria ir y romperle la cara, mientras tanto las chicas no acaban de parar de reirse ante lo dicho.

BLOSSOM: bueno chicas mejor terminemos con esto de una buena vez tenemos instituto

las otras asintiron sin ningun tipo de arepentimiento mientras los chicos veian la ecena expectantes mientras las chicas acaban ala banda sin ningun problema terminaron y los llebaron alas autoridades e inmediatamente se fueron ala escuela, seguidas por los nuevos un poco discretos, se destransformaron y hacearon un poco, movieron un poco sus bancos, alos pocos minutos llegaron los chicos que venian ocupando sus pensamientos mas no lo ivan a decir

momoko : (susurra) chicas mejor vamonos aun tenemos tiempo de desayunar

las otras 2 dos asintieron sin ninguna objecion, los chicos por otro lado empiezan a hablar

boomer; oigan chicos no se les hace que nos estan evitando esas chicas

butch : si tienes razon, pero mas importante creo que ya se dieron cuenta quienes son sus elegidas verdad

los otros dos asienten

brick: bueno mas importante yo ya hice un contacto con ella y como nos dijieron son algo de que sorprenderse, al momento de "probarla" me dio la impresion de que mi fuerza incremento

butch: bueno para ser sinceros yo tambien experimente lo mismo con la digna y es cierto solo espero que no se tan dificil de "controlarla"

boomer:bueno la verdad para ser la primera vez que experimento esto se sintio genial y la textura de esa sangre es lo mas emosionante que me pudo aver ocurrido

brick: bueno chicos al parecer la primera face del plan del clan esta colpleto ahora solo falta que hagamos el pacto de "union" para completar el legado, segun tengo entendido la batalla se desarollara en 2 años, entonces durante en ese tiempo necesitamos forjar un vinculo de sentimientos y de sangre para completa...

boomer: espera, espera ,espera de que hablas no que nadamas teniamos que encontrarlas beber su sangre y completar la mision 0o?

butch: si este estupido tiene razon que ese no era el plan

boomer: si...OYE¡ ¬¬

brick: al parecer como siempre nadamas yo preste atencion verdad¬¬ tenemos que conformar un lazo seentimental con nuestras contrapartes y volverlas nuestras aliadas asi conseguiremos que la union tanto de sangre como espiritual sea mas poderosa y que no ven que si nos hacemos amigos de ellas podremos ganar mas facil ellas tienen como decirlo super poder asi decirlo mejor que nos ayuden con la sangre y que nos ayuden con sus poderes, aunque no se que efecto tengan cuando las tengamos que transformar en vapiros

boomer y butch: QUEEEE¡ eso no como lo puedes ser no nos dijiste eso

brick: chicos ya callense no pueden escuchar y si tenemos que transformarlas es un pacto de sangre y como la leyenda lo dice solo hay una manera de terminar con esto de una vez por todas

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: BUENO AL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES CUENTO D QUE TRATA LA LEYENDA SOLO ESQUE ESTE CAPITULO SE ME ACABO LA INSPIRACION NO ES MI MEJOR CREACION PERO NO ME QUEJO ES LO QUE LE EXPRIMI A MI MEMORIA

LUUSBEL: SI HASTA ESO TUS OTROS CAPITULOS TENIAN MAS IMAGINACION PERO QUE LE HA DE HACER NO PODEMOS PEDIR MILAGROS SOLO LETRAS PARA DESEMVOLVER

los rrbz se acercan muy insinuosos

BRICK: BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA QUE ES LO QUE DESCUBRISTE EN lAS ALCOBAS DE LAS CHCAS DINOS

BUTCH: SI EXIMOS QUE NOS CUENTES

BOOMER: SI ESO ES LO MINIMO QUE PEDIMOS POR DEJARTE USARNOS

LUCKA SAMA: BUENO DADO QUE NO ME VAN A DEJAR EMPAZ HASTA QUE LES DIGA VENGAN *LA AUTORA EMPIEZA A SECRETEARLES EN EL OIDO ALGO DESCONOCIDO PARA LOS OTROS QUE ESTAN AHI * BUENO ESO ES TODO CONTENTOS ¬¬

BOOMER: EN SERIO TIENO ESO EN SU ARMARIO NO LO PUEDO CREER o0

BUTCH: NUNCA PENSE QUE MI MECHON DE PELO QUEDARA AHI DESDE ESE DIA **

BRICK: POR ESO ME SENTIA ACOSADO TODOS LOS DIAS ESO SI QUE ES NUEVO

queridos lectores dado que quedan en estado sorpresivo estan susurrando asi que no los oyen los demas y no piensen mal de mi en el prox cap les explico lo de mas hasta la proxima no dejen de leerme

SaYoNaRa


	7. Chapter 7

LUCKA SAMA: bueno aqui ya reportandome pa...

LUSBEL : MILAGROO YA NO CANTO¡

LUCKA SAMA: bueno tomare en cuenta eso para hacerte dormir en el baño ¬¬

LUSBEL: no bien ay muere

LUCKA SAMA: bueno aqui, como diecen ya no cante despues de ver como me enferme por comer frio ya no se me dio mas el cantar pero miren veamos que hacen las chicas

estan en una especie de trance cada una, momoko estaba contemplando unos postres que estaban en una revista, miyako veia un desfile de modas por la computadora y kaoru estaba muy emosionada observando un partido de soccer por la tv hechandole porras asu equipo, por otro lado los chicos estaban en otro lugar.

LUCKA SAMA: bueno lectores se preguntaran que es lo que pasa con los chicos, bueno ellos se fueron pero no se preocupen lusbel ya los esta siguiendo mientras no le digan alas chicas porque sospecho que no les va gustar, bueno como lo he dicho anteriores veces las ppgz y rrbz no me pertenecen si lo fueran seria la mujer/joven mas feliz del mundo y habria de ver con quien se casarian las chicas en el ultimo capitulo pero que se le va hacer solo ala creadora o que se yo sea no me lo permitiria como dijiera le dire a mi mama que me las regale de cumpleaños bueno aqui va el cap

7mo capitulo

-luna de sangre-

(lectores empezare este cap con la leyenda no se preocupen son solo cosas para que entiendan la historia)

*dado que los elegidos para exterminar a los cazadores tienen que conformar una union muy profunda con su alma gemela por asi decirlo para conformar una union mas fuerte para la guerra solo los unicos requisitos que tienen que seguir -conformar el primer beso con ella [asi sera identificada y si le corresponde porque si asi es esque es ellas se les habia informado en un mundo mas astral] -crear un lazo de amor o lealtal por asi decirlo [conformar una relacion mas alla que fraternal para formar mas fuerza] - tener una relacion carnal [como quien dice tener una relacion mas alla de lo pensado] teniendo esos requisitos claros podran formar mas alla que un vinculo consaguinio y teniendo en cuenta que ellas tendran algo que las destacaran como algo especiales *

BRICK: bueno chicos ay que poner en marcha nuestra "amistad" para poder acabar con esto de una vez

los otros dos nadamas atinan a asentir, peron alguien se atreve a preguntar

BUTCH: bueno pero alguno de ustedes tiene algun plan porque la verdad despues de mi ultimo encuentro con ella no creo que las cosas vallan muy bien porque no fuen muy bueno que digamos

BOMMER : pues que hiciste¬¬ ... por mi parte mi encuetro fue de lo mas bien porque hasta quede con ella es mas voy a ver si le puedo contar lo de nosotros

BUTCH: PERO QUE TE PASA NO LE PUEDES CONTAR SE SUPONE QUE NADIE TIENE QUE ENTERARSE¡

BRICK:butch vasta¡ boomer butch tiene razon, pero viendo las circunstancias de que ellas son un poco ...bueno un mucho antisociables necesitamos una oportunidad para que nos ayuden y si la unica solucion sea que les digamos que somos y para que venimos no le veo solucion

BUTCH: QUE TU TAMBIEN LE ESTAS APOYANDO QUE EL MUNDO SE VOLVIO LOCO O QUE ¡

BRICK:bueno butch se lo tendriamos que decir en el preciso momento auque no lo quisiermos

BUTCH : en eso tienes razon porque tenemos que transformarlas para que nos ayuden si simplemente tenemois que beber de su sangre

BRICK: si eso era lo que creiamos, pero al momento de berber su sangre me imagino que usds tambiien sintieron un pequeño daño no lo creen es por eso que las necesitamos como nosotras... bueno sera mejor que salgamos ya se estan tardando mucho y hay que buscarlas

...en otro lado...

MOMOKO: chicas que malo que no pudieramos almozar en casa de miyako pero que se le va hacer, lo unico bueno esque el puesto de afuera esta abierto a estas horas mejor comamos rapido porque se nos hara tarde

MIYAKO: tienes razon pero que es lo tan importante que nos tenias que decir

KAORU : si sueltalo de una vez no nos dejes con las ansias

MOMOKO. bueno lo que averigue esque el alcade aparte de ponernos juntas para la escurcion, por ser de suma importancia para la ciudad nosotras no nos quedaremos con los demas y nos pagaron un hotel cerca de ahi y lo mejor esque nadamas nosotras estamos ahi, bueno y un profesor.

las chicas se emosiona, mas unos chicos que pasaban por ahi de casualidad escucharon y decidieron planear algo para quedar con ellas en ese mismo hotel(N/A quien sera me pregunto yo? ¬¬) quien diria que ellos eran de alguna forma ricos asi que la cambiada no seria ningun problema para ello, bueno mientras tanto nuestras heroinas seguian desayunando para dirigirse a su aula seguida por los chicos que seguian muy discretamente y como siempre llegaban sus admiradores no se hicieron de esperar por ninguno de los dos, las chicas como siempre saludaban a sus admiradores con sus sonrisas muy amables, mientras los chicas no las volteaban ni a ver como siempre solo se van a sus luagares y la clase va dar inicio, pero llega antes la maestra keane y les dice

mis keane: bueno chicos la salida del viaje esta casi cerca (si claro faltndo 18 dias es faltar poco entonces que asi sea) es momento para acomodar como iran acomodados asi dado que las cabañas iran de 3 personas y claro seran con su mismo sexo para evitar problemas seran acomodados de la sig forma

(son 33 alumnos asi que no me se todos los nombres los sacare de una imagen que vi hace mucho )

-HAYANO, HIMEKO, SAKUYA

-HINATA, INO, SAKURA

-KAEDE, KONATA, KIRA

-NARUTO, SASUKE, SAI

-TAKUYA, SANADA,KIRIO

-KAZUKI, KUMIKO, YUKI

-NAOKO,TOMOYO, SAKURA KINOMOTO

-YAMAZAKI,ERIOL,SHAORAN

-YUGI, KOUTA, SANOSUKE

-BOOMER, BRICK, BUTCH

MOMOKO, MIYAKO, KAORU

MIS KEANE: bueno chicos asi estaran el dia de la escursion pero sin antes mencionarles MOMOKO KAORU MIYAKO BRICK BUTCH Y BOOMER necesito hablar con usds despues de la escuela

la clase siguio sin antes los chismosos se hicieran presentes

sanada: solo espero que esta vez alas chicas no las pongan en tan lejos esque la ultima vez no podimos hacer nuestro movimiento

takuya: si solo espero que los nuevos no interfieran esas chicas tienen que ser nuestras no por nada somos los mas codiciados de la esuela

kirio: bueno si ay que acabar de una vez con esto asi que nos quedaremos a espiar para ver que es lo tan urgente que les tiene que decir la maestra a esos seis

la clase iva mas que bien no hubo ningun tipo de alarma que alas chicas haga salir de su clase, los chicos mas que complasidos porque no tuvieron que perseguirlas , mas aun el momento de revelar su identidad todavia no se hacia presente

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno es lo mejor que me pudo aver salido mejor, solo espero que lusbel aparesca pronto no lo he visto desde la mitad del cap pero que mas da bueno... miren ya llego con los chicos al parecer estaba batallando

LUSBEL: aver esto si que fue duro sabes donde estaban los chicos

LUCKA SAMA: donde?¡ donde?¡

LUSBEL: bueno primero al rubio lo encontre en la casa de la rubia en su armario tomando fotos a quien sabe que, al pelinegro estaba en la escuela de las chicas en el locker de la pelinegra haciendo quien sabe que y el pelinaranja estaba en la casa de la misma pelinaranja espiando en un especie de tocador una caja que la parecer tenia muchos papeles

mientras tanto los chicos estaban a rojo a mas no poder, y si se preguntan por las chicas estaban picadisimas con un programa de quien sabe que

LUCKA SAMA: bueno lectores en el prox cap les explico como estuvo la reaccion de los chicos despues de que les diga alas chicas pero como si les va importar despues de que les diga que las chicas estan tambien a algo parecido a ellos, bueno me sali mucho del tema bueno se cuidan nos vemos en el proximo cap hasta luegoo

una cosa antes necesito ayuda urgente para unos fic interesados dejar uun imbox ahi les contare, gracias phantom lady por tus mnsgs me ayudan a coontinuar y atodos mis seguidores tengo otras historias en mente 2 reviews y actualizo bye bye

SaYoNaRa


	8. Chapter 8

LUCKA SAMA : bueno chicos se me olvido disculparme de lo del otro cap como no me sabia mas nombres en japones tuve que poner otros de series ya conocidas pero no me culpen sacar nombres asi de la nada es dificil, bueno pasando a otra cosa los chicos estan en el hospital

LUSBEL: me pregunto porque sera ¬¬

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ese no no es el punto las chicas les entro una ira de no se donde, se transformaron, los persiguieron dado que los chicos no pudieron escapar ahora estan en el hospital muy lastimados y las chicas ahora ya ni me hablan por lo que les dije pero lo que no saben aun esque tengo un plan bajo la manga y aqui esta (saca unas fotos de dudosa procedencia) bueno aqui tengo la manera de que todo se arregle de una buena vez por todas(las mete en un sobre y les pone una nota a cada una ) bueno lusbel hasme un favor

LUSBEL : y ahora que quieres ¬¬... no me voya sacrificar por ti eehh

LUCKA SAMA : no no es nada de eso solo quiero que lleves esto a cada una de ellas mira viene el nombre de cada una afuera

LUSBEL: y se puede saber que es ?

LUCKA SAMA: no te preocupes al fin del cap lo sabras y pobre de ti si los habres ya aprendi hechizos de tu mundo y si las abres lo sabre y te hare dormir en la bañera los proximos dias ehh ¬¬

LUSBEL : bueno bueno bueno ya que no tardo te veo ala mitad del cap

LUCKA SAMA: a si si si bueno las ppg z y rrbz no me pertenecen solo las utilizo para desenvolverme en este estupendo mundo ya que si lo fueran pondria a takaki en mas capi pero solo como un amigo de miyako nadamas no me jusguen que empiece el cap

8bo capitulo

-luna de sangre-

(bueno se preguntaran quienes eran los chicos que hablaron, pues eran unos que pondre como unos locos obsesionados, en los cazadores pienzo poner a alguien ya conocido pero no me adelantare)

la clase se acabo al mismo tiempo la escuela (valla que rapido si asi fuera mi escuela seria super feliz) que al parecer nadien se dio cuenta pues estaban con el profesor mas pasalon de toda la escuela, y el momento de ir con la maestra keane era hora, sin mas que fueron al salon de maestros pero al parecer alguien los venia siguiendo de muy cerca, las chicas parecer no se dieron cuenta porque ivan muy amenas en su platica, en cambio los chicos si los notaron pero al parecer no les prestaron mucha atencion, la hora de la tencion habia llegado -

se oyo en la puerta que la tocaban e inmediatamente se oyo la contestacion de que pasaran

todos; con permiso

MISS KEANE:bueno chicos se deberan preguntar porque ,... bueno chicas a usds ya saben que las tenemos que poner juntas por cuestiones de causa mayor (si lo que pasa esque me dio la gana)y a usds chicos su familia nos dijo que que teniamos que ponerlos juntos en espacios alejados de los demas y que mas decirles que se iran al mismo hotel que las chicas para evitar problemas con sus pariente les parece la idea

MOMOKO: por mi no hay problema

MIYAKO; por mi tampoco

KAORU: ni por mi tampoco solo no dejen que se me acerquen

BRICK: creo que hablo por todos mis hermanos de que estamos de acuerdo, solo una duda donde queda ese tal hotel y que aspecto tiene para llegar nosotros solos

MISS KEANE: porque ay algun problema

BRICK: no ninguno solo que iremos este proximo fin de semana para verlo solo eso

MISS KEANE: a bueno el hotel queda a unos metros de los campistas

MOMOKO: bueno miss keane nos podria decir como es hotel si no es molestia

MISS KEANE: como el presupuesto de la escuela no es mucho les acondicionamos ese sencillo en estilo japones con aguas termales de manantial pura, comida cacera las habitaciones son para 3 personas y el baño es separado y al aire libre ya sabran que ahi es mixto, los profesores nos alojaremos ahi solo uno por noche hara guardia con los estudiantes es muy lindo el nombre es *ALONE* , bueno chicos sera mejor que ya se vallan a sus casas a descansar.

los otros solo asienten para irse sin pensar que alguien oquienes los estaban escuchando desde afuera de la habitacion, y sin mas se van para que les descubrieran, las tres se dirigen a su casa para descansar y los chicos por fin se van a su casa/mansion o lo que sea por el momenro a como quien dice a descansar para recuperar energia porque estos ultimos dias habian estado siguiendolas sin descanso alguno, mientras las chicas hacian lo mismo porque despues de la escuela habian ido a el centro comercial a comprar ciertas cosas para kaoru, ...asi los dias fueron pasando para todos y cuando menos acordaron solo faltaba una semana para la salida y apenas estaban pidiendo los permisos que fue una lata por parte de las chicas pero muy a pesar de los reclamos les dieron permiso a las chicas y los chicos solo tenian que avisar cuanto se tardarian

-continua-

LUCKASMA: bueno eso es lo mejor que se me alla ocurrido

LUSBEL: ya las entregue solo espero que no sea nada malo

LUCKA SAMA: bueno la verdad esque ... mira ahi vienen

las chicas llegaban rojas a mas no poder con los sobres en las manos y una cara de mil demonios

MOMOKO: QUE ES ESTO

MIYAKO: DE DONDE LO SACASTE

KAORU: QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO

LUCKA SAMA: nada solo queria que supieran que es lo que pasa con los que mandaron al hospital (saben que habia en los sobres bueno contenia lo siguiente una foto de brick abrazando a una muñeca de blossom super grande , en otra foto estaba butch abrazando la mantita de butercup que una vez se le perdio, y en la ultima foto estaba boomer con una muñeca tamaño real de bubles bailando ) me disculpan traigo la camara

y empieza a tomar fotos de las distintas reacciones de las chicas

bueno seguidores aqui sigo la historia solo espero reviews como siempre si quieren que les cuente mas sobre mis demas proyectos solo reviewes e imbox

LUCKA SAMA: BUENO ME DESPIDO ADIOS NOS VEMOS GOOD BYE


	9. Chapter 9

LUCKA SAMA: bueno chicos la verdad no me dan ganas de escribir lo que paso asi que se los debo para el prox cap asi que comienze el cap

9no capitulo

-luna de sangre-

la semana pasaba en cuestion de momentos solo era cuestion de un dia para que empezara el viaje,como era costumbre a alguien se le ocurrio preguntar algo

KIRA : miss keane que debemos llevar para el viaje

MISS KEANE: eso chicos como vamos a acampar lleven ropa comoda porque escalaremos caminaremos y actividades por el estilo asi que lo elemental que deben llevar es ropa sport, comida enlatada algo en que dormir, y algo abrigador porque durante la estancia hara frio

HIMEKO: señorita keane puedo llevar a mis asistentes verdad

MISS KEANNE: si srta shirogane solo recuerde que es una escurcion no vamos de viaje

shirogane solo atina a refunfuñar por lo bajo mientras los demas empezabana a cuchichiar por lo bajo que seria lo que harian en esa escursion, todo iva bien hasta que una duda se hace presente

MIYAKO: señorita keane una pregunta

MISS KEANE: si miyako que se te ofrece

MIYAKO: bueno solo queria cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar en ese lugar ?

MISS KEANE . ah eso, la comvivencia dura 10 dias y 9 noches a eso responde su pregunta

MIYAKO: si señorita keane gracias (ahoro lo que ensegida dira lo dice en murmullo pasra sus amigas) ya olleron chicas son diez dias solas

KAORU: si eso es lo que esperaba deportes extremos si¡

BUTCH: espero sepas perder nena porque yo se jugar mejor que tu

KAORU : ya quisieras mejor abstente a perder nene

MOMOKO: KAORU¡ basta sientate tenemos clase

la chica inmediatamente se sento (si lectores momoko se habia hecho mas inteligente y seria al momento de estudiar) y se puso seria pero en realidad no prestaba atencion a nada de lo que decia la profesora, mientras tanto el ojiverde pensaba que haria para divertirse en ese lapso, la ojirosa estaba mas que atenta en las clases porque constantemente sentia una mirada muy insinuadora, mientras miyako hablaba muy amenamente con boomer de que sabe que tema, el dia estaba ala mitad solo faltaban 4 clases entre ellas matematicas, artes ed fisica y tecnologia

PROF TAKATO-MATEMATICAS

ROFA ALICE- ARTES

PROF KAITO - ED FISICA

PROFA KUREHARA- TECNOLOGIA

(acontinuacion les narrare que es lo que hicieron en las sig clases los 6 protagonistas )

la clase de matematicas (aunque nunca me lo crean momoko era de las mas aplicadas )iva amenamente hasta que el profesor habla

SENSEI TAKATO: aver alumnos dado que no nos veremos para estudiar voy a pasar a dos estudiantes para que me resuelvan los sigs problemas en el electropizarra bueno seran la señorita momoko joven brick pasen por favor

BRICK MOMOKO: si

los pasaron y el problema era algo asi 2X +3Y*=YX* X=? algo dificil pero al parecer para ellos era demasiado simple lo resolvieron en 2 minutos bueno al mismo tiempo para ellos 2 la respuesta del profesor fue de asombro y facinacion

SENSEI TAKATO: muy bien chicos estoy facinado ese problema es de los mas dificiles y usds los resuelven como si una suma fuera

MOMOKO: bueno sensei lo que pasa esque no tiene mucha ciencia la verdad es solo sumar multiplicar el resultado y al ultmo sacar la raiz cuadrada

BRICK : es cierto sensei si saben la leccion anterior es solo agregar un coeficiente al resultado y listo

(oooo parecen genios matematicos la verdad no me gustan las matematicas solo digo cosas alo loco no me culpen)

toda la clase estaba mas que impactada no entendian nada de lo que decian mas que solo blabla bla y cosas sin sentido , la verdad solo piensan en lo del viaje y en que pueden hacer en ese lapso, la sig clase fue de artes miyako estaba mas que feliz hasta que hablo la maestra sacando a miyako de su ensoñasion

MISS ALICE: joven miyako ya encontro pareja para el resital de la competencia

MIYAKO: eh si claro aqui esta sensei es boomer jojo no es asi n.n

BOOMER: eh ...como que ,,,,,, eh si claro 0o

MISS ALICE : bueno señorita dado que aun creo que deban ensayar les pedire que cante una cancion con dos acompañantes usd elige aquien quiere

MIYAKO : bueno quiero que sean momoko y kaoru si por favor si si si

la pelinaranja no dudo ni un momento pero la morocha era muy testaruda, algo al ultimo la hizo acceder y que era pues que momoko le enseño una fotografia ensañada haciendo que ella la quisiera asesinar pero que mas da solo accedio a cantar

MIYAKO : listo miss alice vamos a cantar *MAGICAS ESPERANZAS *

las otras dos solo asintieron

MISS ALICE: bueno chicos tomen pocicion y canten

MIYAKO MOMOKO KAORU: si¡

Quiero contar que esta es la historia más hermosa de todas

Yo sé que tú podrás mirar mejor y con atención

Por qué se ve que el cielo es azul y el sol alumbra tan fuerte

Porque verdes son los árboles que ves a tu alrededor

Si respiras hondo una vez y lo miras con el corazón

Ya no habrá palabras para explicar lo que es

puede ser el brillo de tu risa.

Porque, hoy voy a soñar con lo que vendrá

Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo

Aunque sea difícil de lograr quiero continuar

Porque yo siento que no hay nada que lo impida ya

Si te sientes mal deja de llorar

No hay nada más bello que ver tu sonrisa

Sólo al escuchar tu corazón poco a poco tú estarás mejor

Y sabrás todo lo que puedes tener.

Mira aquí hay todo lo que necesitas para tu vida

Sin más que hacer el mundo te dará mil cosas para ti

Ya ves que tú podrías descubrir tus Mágicas Esperanzas

Ellas siempre están ahi brillando para darte valor

Si lo veo con más claridad puedo ver lo que hay más allá

Imagino todo lo que creí entender

Y ahora sé que todo esto es de verdad...

Porque, no hay nada mejor que sentir tu amor

No quiero pensar que algún día termine

Porque ya no quiero nada más quiero aprovechar cada momento

Ya no quiero amar a nadie más

Si sientes temor yo estaré ahí

No pienses jamás que todo se ha caído

Porque tu sonrisa traerá cosas bellas y felicidad

Creeré en cada nuevo amanecer.

Hoy quiero sentir la libertad y decir con mucha claridad

que este amor que siento nadie me lo quitará

Quiero ver tu risa en cada despertar

Porque, hoy voy a soñar con lo que vendrá

Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo

No habrá nada que lo impedirá

Todo seguirá en mi camino el futuro con seguridad

Si te sientes mal deja de llorar

No hay nada más bello que ver tu sonrisa

este sentimiento es de verdad déjate llevar y abrázame

Nunca más sabrás lo que es la soledad.

la verdad la primera en cantar es momoko seguida fue miyako y al ultimo fue kaoru al parecer todas las reacciones fueron de sorpresa porque no habia mas que aplausos y silbidos por parte de todos, momoko solo asentia a darles un gracias, miyako les sonreia muy amablemente, kaoru solo fue la que los ignoro con un sonrojo y gritandoles que se callaran o que le dejaran en paz mas las miradas de ciertos chicos que no cabian en su asombro, bueno la clase acabo entre felicitaciones y mas siguiendo con la clase favorita de kaoru ed fisicacon el profesor kaito

SENSEI KAITO: bueno chicos quiero que den 5 vueltas al gimnacio para calentar despues hagan equipos de 3 personas jugaremos relevos en equipos

kaoru estaba mas que feliz solo atino a pedirle asus amigas que gustosas quisieron (wuao algo que no quieran hacer juntas) por otro lado los chicos hicieron eparejamiento hasta la hora de la carrera los primeros en salir fueron brick y momoko al parecer llegaron casi al ras primero llego brick y enseguida momoko, seguidos salio boomer y miyako al parecer miyako no era muy afan de los deportes asi que llego un poco despues que el, al parecer kaoru estaba al tanto de eso porque salio y en menos de 10 segundos ya habia alcanzado a butch que por cierto ya iva muy adelantado la carrera quedo en empate algo que no les parecio alos 2, la clase termino con esa carrera dando paso ala clase de tecnologia la parecer no habia problema para ninguna de las 3, se acabo la escuela y cada quien se fue a su casa

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: BUENO CHICOS LA CANCION DE MAGICAS ESPERANZAS EN ESPAÑOL SI LA OYERON ME IMAGINO QUE SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA QUE TIENE 3 PERSONAS BUENO AQUI ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA


	10. Chapter 10

LUCKA SAMA: bueno perdon por lo de el ultimo cap pero no me dieron ganas de escribir entonces aqui vengo con la continuacion de la historia , al final del cap les hare saber que´paso con los chicos, las ppg z y rrb z no me pertenecen si lo fueran la historia el personaje de EL seria mas serio y menos gay, sin mas que comience el cap XD

10mo capitulo

- luna de sangre-

el dia de la escurcion habia llegado y con ella un inprevisto con la banda gangrena que no duro mas de 10 minutos, despues de resolver ese tema se fueron en el autobus, todo el ambiente era de fiestas y relajo -pasemos con los chicos a su casa/mansion o lo que sea, al parecer todo iva vuelta de rueda ya se estaban preparando para salir pero alguien les inpide la salida, pues quien era, es el lider del clan mojo jojo (lectores aqui no es mono aqui es un hombre con aspecto de mono) que los esperaba en la entrada

MOJO JOJO : chicos como van en su busqueda

BRICK: pues la verdad ya las encontramos solo falta conseguir la sangre y el plan da todo la marcha

BUTCH: es cierto solo queda comvencerlas para que entreguen su sangre sin resistencia jeje

BOOMER : si tienen razon mis hermanos ... pero nunca nos dijieron que las chicas eran portadoras de poderes

MOJO JOJO : bueno son detalles sin resolver, pero lo importante es que ya consiguieron el contacto con ellas verdad

BRICK: si claro ya solo faltan minusculos detalles

MOJO JOJO: bueno comfiare en usds para que salga todo bien, suerte en su campamento buajaajaja

BOOMERE: oigan aveces siento que mojo esta loco

BUTCH: tu tambien, pense que eran imaginaciones mias

BRICK: pues creo que el vivir mucho tiempo solo le afecto la cabeza (mira el relog de su muñeca) ,,,,, vamonos chicos se nos hace tarde y tenemos que llegar junto con los demas al hotel

BOOMER BUTCH: si vamonos

asi salieron donde los esperaba una camioneta afuera de su casa/mansion o lo que sea para llevarlos al hotel que les habian dicho, sigamos con las chicas al ´parecer apenas van saliendo de la ciudad

KAORU: chicas chicas no estan emocionadas

MIYAKO: si la verdad si solo imaginence 10 dias en el un lugar fenomenal

MOMOKO: si tienen razon solo espero que la tonta de himeko no lo heche a perder descubriendonos eso seria el colmo que nosostras por ser ppgz nos den trato especial y a ella por ser rica no le den nada ...(una carcajada general se ollo por parte de ellas alertando alos demas que ivan ahi) jajaja si ya se pero mejor ay que bajar el volumen no vallamos a armar ningun revuelo

MIYAKO KAORU : jaja si esta bien

el viaje fue de lo mas tranquilo, observaron de todo por la carretera la playa fue lo que mas les llamo la atencion porque ahi viveron muchas cosas emocionantes, su rumbo estaba cerca hasta que una de sus compañeras habla

KONATA: chicas chicas ¡ diganos que cosa a sido su mayor verguensa siendo una ppgz

las chicas exrañadas por esa pregunta solo atinan a contestar

MIYAKO: bueno lo mas vergonsoso a sido aaa ...emmm que ha sido ... a sii la primera vez que nos transformamos no sabia como usar mi barita lanza burbujas y la abente por equibocacion

una risa general se ollo por todos incluyendo miyako que le parecio graciosos a su parecer la siguiente fue momoko

MOMOKO: bueno lo que se ha hecho muy vergonzoso es que una vez me salio una flor en la nariz y junto con el alcalde nos pusimos a llorar yo y el porque sufriamos de lo mismo

otra risa general se propino por todos incluyendo momoko que a ella no le parecio muy chistos al parecer porque etaba mas que sonrojada con un gesto en la espalda que no se lo quitaba nadie, al parecer kaoru no queria hablar pero cierta foto no la dejo negarse

KAORU : EL PROXIMO QUE SE RIA PROBARA MIS PUÑOS¡ bueno lo mas humillante que ha sido y que lo sigue siendo es que cada vez que me transformo sigo utilizando esa estupida falda no logro sacarla de mi mente

y dicho y hecho no hubo ninguna risa pero al parecer muchos se la estaban aguantado entre la mayoria niñas porque los jovenes estaban imaginandose a bellota con falda en una pocicion no muy fiable, asi transcurrio el viaje entre risas amenazas y otras cosas que eran própinados por los chicos hacia las chicas, el viaje duro alrededor de unas 4 horas que para su buena suerte se les fue practicamente volando, detras del camion ivan los chicos en su camioneta, al parecer ivan muy amenos porque?, ivan dormidos solo por el simple hecho de que tenian que recuperar fuerzas, butch iva casi pegandole a boomer mientras que este solo se podia acomodar en medio de sus dos hermanos, brick se apoyaba en el sujetador de la puerta, en el camion se les hizo raro que no estuvieran presentes los chicos , mas por su club de admiradora que no paraban de preguntarle ala profesora y ella solo las evadia, solo faltaba 2 minutos para llegar alo que seria su campamento y francamente ellas solo querian llegar y dormir algo en que descansar que venian cansadisimos, la llegada al campamento fue crusial, por que inmediatamente se las llevaron los demas profesores,solo quedaba ahi el profesor de ED FISICA kaito puso orden e inmediatamente los puso a ordenar su espacio y como eran muchos lo separo en grupos, alguien pregunta muy despistadamente

TAKUYA: sensei donde fueron las ppgz

KAITO: bueno joven las chicas las pondremos en otro lugar porque si llega a necesitar su ayuda solo las sacaran de donde estan

KIRIO: entonces a ellas les brindan servicio especial

KAITO: no joven solo las ponemos alejadas para que no haiga ningun malentendido

SANADA: bueno si uds lo dice pero sigo diciendo que a ellas les dan mas privilegio que ala mayoria de la escuela

KAITO: imaginaciones suyas joven

KIRIO: solo otra cosa, donde estan los nuevos estudiantes

KAITO: bueno ellos estan en otro lugar dado que a su familia no le gusta que viajen se les asigno un lugar diferente, pero no se preocupen mañana para las actividades estaran todos ellos aqui, ya no hagan mas preguntas o si no los hare recoger todo lo que se tiren el dia de hoy y sin advertencia no hay regaños vamos

los estudiantes estaban mas que molestos porque a ellos no les dijieron la ubicacion exacta de las chicas mas a los nuevos se les permitio quedar con ellas, mientras tanto donde llegaban las chicas estaban mas que facinadas con el lugar. era muy acogedor y con solo verlo no te daban ganas de no salir de ahi mas un trasporte las saco de su ensueño eran los chicos que apenas ivan llegando (ojo lectores les describire el hotel, como vienen vestidos y sus alrededores )

sus ropajes eran del tipo casual, brick venia vestido con pantalon de mesclilla conjunto a unas deportivas negras con cintas rojas y de playera venia con una de color roja estilo polo, boomer traia puesta una sudadera azul junto con unas bermudas negras juntas con unas deportivas negras con cintas azules, butch simplemente traia una playera negra ensima una chamarra color verde pantalones traia unos negros junto con unos tennis color verde con cintas negras, mientras las chicas venian de la sig forma, momoko traia una playera polo rosa con un corazon a un lado, junto con una falda blanca (de esas de las que utulizann para jugar tennis) y unas sandalias blancas con detalles rosas, miyako habia ido de lo mas casual llevaba una blusa que se amarraba de la cintura color azul con una pequeña burbuja en el antebrazo, un short de mezclilla (como al vuelo de media pierna) y sus sandalias azules que se amarran hasta media pierna, kaoru traia su pants verde(si ya saben el que sale en la serie ) junto con su gorra pero ahora era diferente traia una estralla bordada alado de la calabera y sus tipicas deportivas, se sorprendieron mucho todos al verse ahi mas ninguno se dirigia ni la mirada bueno exepto los rubios que platicaban como les haia ido en su viaje no se dejaron de que los demas los vieran esmas empezaron una platica ya que fueron perdiendo el miedo, bueno a ecepcion de kaoru y butch se venia retando a cada rato mas eso no era de relevancia los maestros se sorprendieron al ver que bien se llevaban los 6 (a continuacion les describire el hotel va a ser un poco complicado)

el hotel era muy al estilo antiguo los pasillos se interconctaban de una forma muy extrña pero al mismo tiempo daba el aspecto de miedo algo que no paso desapersivido por las chicas que inmediatamente momoko y kaoru ya estaba temblando a comparacion de miyako que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lugare(si pues vive en sitio igual ¬¬) los chicos casi mueren de la risa al ver que les aterraban esos lugares (bueno siguiendo con la descripcion) estaba como muy poco cuidado pero al mismo tiempo daba el aspecto de acojedor, las habitaciones estaban casi practicamente juntas algo que no les importo en lo mas minimo en cambio los baños termales si estaba un poco distanciados, tenia un jardin muy bello con muchas flores y una fuente y mas, mientras el comedor solo quedaba a dos puertas de las que vendrian siendo sus habitaciones, al parecer las estaban esperando porque en la mesa habia un banquete para muchas personas o era que se enteraron que las ppgz y otra familia muy importante se alojaban ahi pues quien sabe, lo unico esque momoko ya casi iva a devorar los postres si no fuera por sus amigas que la detuvieron justo a tiepo con la escusa que depues de que acomodaran todo en la habitacion irian a comer por su parte los chicos solo querian ir a comer tambien, solo se fueron a sus cuartos mas algo que les ponia los pelos de punta no los dejaba de incomodoar alas chicas, eran las miradas de los chicos que les propinaban alas chicas nada disimuladamente

MOMOKO: (susurra) chicas chicas¡ no sienten como una mirada penetrante ahora

MIYAKO: si creo que si pero creo que el estar en mi casa te afecto

KAORU: si tienes razon miyako solo son supociones tuyas momoko

al parecer los chicos se dan cuenta de lo que estan sintiendo las chicas asi que deciden hacer algo para que se rompa esa admosfera

BRICK: chicas chicas que pasa

MOMOKO: eh ... no nada solo aqui dirijiendonos a nuestra habitacion y usds

BOOMER: oigan que les pareceria cenar con nosotros esta noche

MIYAKO: bueno porque no, chicas que opinan

KAORU : bueno porque no ya muero de hambre

BUTCH: bueno solo espero que no vallas a hacer tan devil al comer

KAORU: bueno¡ el que se rie se lleva nene

BRICK: bueno al parecer creo que se llevan bien no lo cres momoko

MOMOKO: eso si es cierto kaoru es muy dura para hacer amistades con los unicos que se lleva bien son nosotras y los del equipo de soccer, es muy complicada

BRICK: mira que casualidad butch es casi pareido pero mira el solo se lleva bien con el que lo logre vencer o que considere un reto

una risa por parte de los 2 se hizo presente pero un tema que surgio los intereso mas

BRICK: momoko segun me contaron eras una atolondrada, perdon pero dicen que cambiaste mucho

MOMOKO: bueno si creo que si pero eso no es muy importante... solo quiero que me respondas que te hizo hacer lo que me hiciste ese dia

BRICK: bueno momoko que te dire ... te prometo que te respondere pronto solo quiero que me consideres mas que un amigo, te prometo que no te hare daño

MOMOKO: buenno la verdad brick esque ya no se si comfiar, hace mucho tiempo que me dijeron lo mismo y no se si comfiar

(bueno lectores aqui ya estan mas alejados de los demas, bueno desde que empezaron a hablar)

BRICK: no no te preocupes te prometo que iremos al paso que tu quieras

MOMOKO: bueno brick no te comfirmo nada pero que tal si empezando el curso vamos al cine

BRICK: perfecto solo dime que dia

MOMPKO: si despues te digo porque tengo muchos asuntos que atender del instituto

BRICK: bueno

MOMOKO: (solo espero que no vuelva a pasar lo de la ultima vez y el si sea al que espero) n.n

pasando con los azulitos

BOOMER: bueno miyako que estuviste haciendo

MIYAKO: pues nada boomer solo e estado pensando que te llevo a... bueno ... etto b-besarme

BOOMER :0o a... eso solo ... esque ... yo que te parece si llegando del campamento te cuento todo

MIYAKO: e-sta bien pero que te parece si el domingo de la semana que viene

BOOMER: si claro que tal si te llevo al parque de diversiones

MIYAKO: bueno me parece estupendo

asi los que siguen los verdesitos (kaoru butch: deja de llamarnos asi ¬¬)

KAORU: pues te digo soy mejor que tu como mas rapido y soy mas aerodinamica

BUTCH: si claro por eso te e visto engullir todo el platillo de comida en la cafeteria

KAORU : YA CALLATE IDIOTA

BUTCH: MEJOR TU BRUJA

KAORU: COMO ME DIJISTE IMBECIL

BUTCH : SI VERDECITA

KAORU: ASI VERDECITO... MEJOR CALLATE, explicame ahora que te hizo hacerme eso porque si no te rompo toda la cara

BUTCH: si tienes razon, no llegaremos a nada, y no no te lo dire amenos de que me ganes en un partido de soccer te demostrare que soy mejor que tu

KAORU : JAJAJAsi ya quisieras, estabien el domingo alas 3 en el campo de la escuela, te demostrare que soy mejor que tu je

asi se la pasaron peleando mintras los demas hablaban de temas desconocidos para los que se encontraba cenando, si ahora ya habian ido a cenar ...

-continua-

LUCK SAMA: bueno aqui le dejo si lo se ahora es mas largo que los demas los siguientes capitulos hablaran del campamento y de las citas para los demas... pero mas importante a que hora llegaron usds se sopone que estaban en el hospital y usds desaciendose de unas fotos

MOMOKO: bueno solo te venimos a avisar que las PPNKGZ estan aqui

LUCKA SAMA: a osea que tengo que prepararme para hacerles bromas

LUSBEL : bueno que en que entro yo

LUCKA SAMA: bueno dado que lo JUSTLY JUNKY BOYS Z (JJNKB) no estan aqui necesito que los traigas

LUSBEL: bueno pero creo que esto no sera nada bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

LUCKA SAMA: si pero los quiero vivos ¡

MOMOKO: y para que los traes si son nustras copias alla en el mundo de las malas

KAORU: si tienes razon momoko solo que alla estan mas como decirlo raros

MIYAKO: no los traigas siempre que vienen me confunden con el ¡

LUCKA SAMA: bueno les prometo que son para fines beneficos usds las mantendre escondidas, miren lo que pasa es que tambien fui a indagar a quel mundo y resulta que las ppnkgz les gustan los jjnkb y los necesito para jugarles una broma ... por cierto donde estan los rrbz

MOMOKO: bueno despues de que nos contaran para que nos querias en este fic nos propusieron que ayudaramos y serian nuestros esclavos durante un mes

LUCKA SAMA: bueno lectores les tengo que decir que no subire continuacion durante las vacaciones pero cuando regrese pondre mas no se desanimen talvez ya suba is proximos fics sayonara por un rato nos vemos dentro de 2 semanas


	11. Chapter 11

LUKA SAMA: bueno dado mi aucensia les contare que fue lo que paso exactamente..., bueno los justly junky boys z y las power punks girls z llegaron y como ala unica que vieron fue a mi, porque todos son unos cobardes y no me ayudaron, me enfrente en una batalla campal contra las ppnkgz donde por supuesto termine gananndo de una u otra manera (les explicare al final del capitulo) con ayuda de los jjnkbz fue algo sencillo porque ya tenian conocimiento sobre ellas y ...

LUSBEL: ay aja lo unico que hiciste fue susurrarles quien sabe que cosas alas chicas sobre los chicos y asi sedieron rapidamente

LUCKA SAMA: por eso digo que mucho ayuda el que no estorba ¬¬, no te pedi tu opinion mejor ve a ver si los ultimos detalles del capitulo estan listos

LUSBEL: si , si , si como digas mejor voy a ver si no se te escaparon esos niños fastididosos XD

LUCKA SAMA: lo dudo su contrato con las chicas se los inpediria , sin mas les cuento al final del capi que fue lo que paso con los contrapartes de los y las chicas, las ppgz y rrbz no me pertenecen si lo fueran le quitaria la patetica obsesion a mojo de decir su propio nombre en cada oracion, que empice el capi..

11bo capitulo

-luna de sangre-

la cena transcurria en paz mas la desgracia de ir a dormir se hizo presente, una chica inquieta decide hacer algo antes de dormir y se escabulle con sumo cuidado alas termas de ese lugar ¿ quieren saber quiene es?pues es momoko akutsutsumi que no lograba consiliar el sueño por lo que platico con el chico de orbes rojos, ese tema le viene dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que platico con el, ya mas relajada decide salir, mas cual es su sorpresa al encontrarse a sus amigas afuera para decirles

MOMOKO:chicas que pasa por que estas aqui?

MIYAKO: jeje pues la verdad nosostras tambien necesitabamos relajarnos este dia no a sido lo mejor que diagamos

KAORU: see es verdad aparte de que queriamos probar esas aguas termales para ver que tan buena son

MOMOKO: pues la verdad son esquisitas, lastima que las de al aire libre estan cerradas si no iria a ver que tal estan aquellas.

MIYAKO: bueno es verdad, pero que ya te ivas se ve que aun no has difrutados

MOMOKO: la verdad ya entre y solo queria despejar mi mente de muchcas cosas que traigo en la cabeza, si me diculpan ire a dormir adios, disfruten su baño

se despide de sus amigas para llegar asu abitacion cambiarse y dormir, mientras tanto con las otras dos comversaban muy amenamente sobre un tema en especifico *los chicos*

MIYAKO: ... es cirto kaoru, pero lo que mas me a estado dando vueltas en la cabeza son esos nuevos chicos

KAORU: ¬¬* ni me los mensiones que uno de ellos no lo soporto y es el idiota num 1

MIYAKO: eh de quien hablas kaoru, quien es ese

KAORU: pues uno de los nuevos el que se viste de verde, si te contara lo que hizo me dan ganas de ahorcarlo hasta que se quede sin aire

MIYAKO: pues si kaoru pero no se lo que te hizo asi que no se si apoyarte o defenderlo

KAORU: SE TE HACE POCO QUE ME HALLA BESADO Y AUN ESO ES POCO FUE MI PRIMER BESO, COMO QUIERES DEFENDERLO ASI ¡ yo te consideraba mi amiga y me vienes con eso

MIYAKO:o0 e-eh a-a ti tambien

KAORU: QUE NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE INFELIZ TAMBIEN SE QUISO PPROPASAR CON CONTIGO ... NO NADAMS ESO ME FALTABA YA TENGO ESC...

MIYAKO: NO¡ lo que pasa es que a mi tambien me robaron mi primer beso.. p- pero -n-no fue el si no el rubio se llama boomer

KAORU: TSH yo pense que ya me iva a poder desquitar pero parece que nadamas trae el pleito con migo -QUE DIJISTE TE DEJASTE BESAR - ESO NO PUEDE SER ESO ES ILOGICO, me dijiste que tu primer beso iva a ser con takaki y me vienes con eso, me imagino que inmediatamente te quitaste verdad

MIYAKO: O/O ehhh pues no lo mas extraño es que yo tambien lo correspondi de manera que no me desagrado en absoluto... pero no me jusgues a takaki lo veia solo como un amigo asi que no hay problema ... mejor ya vamonos que nos vamos a poner como viejitas

KAORU: no evadas el tema, pero mejor si ya vamos

salen del agua discutiendo de una manera muy comica dado que solo se decian cosas sin sentido, llegaron a su habitacion y notaron a momoko muy dormida casi afuera de su futon, se cambian y deciden dormir igual que momoko, en otro lado con los chicos, solo estan en su habitacion platicando de sus planes para el dia siguiente

BRICK: entonces chicos ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer mañana verdad

BUTCH BOOMER: SI

se dispusieron a descansar algo raro dado que ellos no duermen pero si se la pasaban despiertoslos profesores los cacharian, transcurrio de lo mas normal la noche dando paso al amanecer y al levantamiento de las chicas que por cierto eran muy madrugadoras (raras¬¬)alas 6:00 am ya estaban muy levantadas en las aguas termales dandose un baño ya afuera oyen un ruido muy molesto, si es su cinturon deciden salir muy a pesar de sus quejas, dado que quedaba muy alejada la ciudad tuvieron que tardar un poco mas, para ver cual era la sorpresa si una nueva criatura un celular que poseia polvo z negro, algo extraño dado que HIM ya estaba extinguido, volvieron al campamento para seguir con sus actividades, que era su sopresa era alpinismo, algo que dejo a kaoru mas que emocionada porque alfin haria algo que se le hiciera un reto, mas al chico de pelo azabache provoco ala morocha, y lo siguiente que paso fue : comenzaron a escalar dejando a todos muy atras(y cuando digo muy me refiero a que estabn en lo mas alto) y la terminacion fue un empate(LUSBELL:de nuevo que encerio no sabes hacer algo que no quede en empate ) que al parecer ala chica no le gusto y fue callada por el pelinegro

KAORU: esto no puede ser posible, aparte de que quedamos en empate, me perdi y ensima contigo esto tiene que ser obra del destino que no me quiere

BUTCH: callate bruja que no te gusta estar conmigo

KAORU: no ¬¬ y aljate que no te quiero cerca

BUTCH: vamos nena no te gusta que estemos asi los dos solos y ensima que no nos interrumpan, yo se que tu tambien querias que siguiera la ultima vez

sonrojada y sin que decir solo se limita a alejarse de el, mas la advertencia del ojiverde la hace devolverse

BUTCH: a menos de que encerio quieras terminar perdida te recomiendo que no te alejes

ella no le quedaba mas que quedarse ahi con el, mientras hacia en cierto moso mas frio y ellos no traian ropa abrigadora tuvieron que tener un poco de contacto fisico, algo que a butch lo apresio en demasia porque opresiono en sus labios a esa chica chica digna del poder que recivia en esos instantes, cuando alfin se separaron llego la ayuda o mas bien sus compañeros que apenas estabna llegando al punto todos agotados, menos los 4 restantes que ellos si se fueron mas calmados, mientras la morocha no acababa de creerse lo que le habia hecho y mas no lo detuvo( de nuevo) y solo se quedo mirando ala nada con un notable sonrojo, que no paso desapercivido por sus amigas, y los hermanos del joven causante de sus penas y pensamientos, hasta que la lider decide hablar

MOMOKO: chicos sera mejor que bajemos ya esta haciendose de tarde(tomen en cuenta que ya llevaban una hora mas lo que tardaron en subir los demas asi que los verdes ya tenian rato ahi arriba)

recibio una queja en general, pues subir y inmediatamente bajar por el mismo lugar era algo cansado, volvvio a hablar

MOMOKO: no chicos bajaremos por la bajada que esta por aca

señalo a una bajada que estaba por ahi, nada que no pudieran bajar solos

MOMOKO: ademas me dijo el profesor que nos estarian esperando alla abajo, asi que andando

todos se dispononian a bajar, mas la sorpresa de todos comenzo a llover a cantaros y para mala suerte de momoko todos se fueron por donde quisieron, que solo atino a gritar para que tener que buscarlos abajo, si alguien faltaba volaria y lo encontraria,

MOMOKO: CHICOS LOS ESPERO ABAJO NO SE ALEJEN¡

no pudo decir nada porque unos brazos poseedores de una cabellera rojizanaranja se la llevaron hasta una cueva(a que no adivinan quien es) que estaba enseguida, en otro lado inmediatamente un chico rubio tomo a a rubia y se la llevo a un frondoso arbol para que no se mojara, claro que todo cortesmente tapandola con un pequeño chaleco que tomo la precaucion de traer (tambien se imaginan quien es), mietras que por su parte los pelinegros no pensaron mucho ya que estaban en una cueva inprovisada hecha de hojas y varas que hicieron para que no les calara el sol ( me imagino que ya saben no?) todo para pasar una noche algo extraña...

-fin del 11 bo cap-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno lectores lo que paso fue que los JJNKBZ y las PPNKGZ se gustan como muchos sabran los opuesto se atraen no? pues esto paso aqui y aqui los ven en estas fotos

se muestran a bersek y brownie compartiendo un helado en cono muy amigablemente, los siguientes son brat y buddy jugando alas atrapadas (pero con besito incluido), los que les siguen son brute y bart jugando vencidas pero lo que lo hace especial a esta foto esque bart le arrebato un beso a brute, en la siguiente foto se ve que lo corretea de una manera muy comica, pero que mas da lo que les dije alas PPNKG fue que no les mostraria las fotos a menos que me obedecieran pero lo bueno esque estan haciendo un encargo pero como siempre se llevaron a su contrapartes segun esto para que les ¨ayudaran¨ si saben a lo que me refiero pero...

BUTCH / KAORU: 

LUCKA: SAMA: a no ya llegaron segun tengo entendido usds no aparecerian si no hasta el proximo cap ... lusbel ¬¬

LUSBEL: que ami ni me mires yo los estaba cuidando no me movi de donde me dejaste ¬¬

LUCKA SAMA: bueno que es lo que quieren si los ven los otros se armara un jaleo y no quiero broncas

MOMOKO: de eso ni te preocupes solo nos conocen transformadas asi que de eso me encargo yo

hace que todos se destransformen, incluyendo los chicos mientras lusbel y yo solo vemos

LUCKA SAMA: y que planeas hacer einstein que yo sepa usds son como el espejo de aquellos

MASARU/BRIC: EN ESO TE EQUIVOCAS SI TE DAS CUENTA ELLOS SON MAS AFEMINADOS

makoto / boomer: si son muy diferentes a nosotros no nos comfundas

KOJIRO/ BUTCH: en esoo jaja que risa jaja tien que ver nosostros somos mejores

lucka sama: bueno al proximo cap me explican porque asi no entiendo nada ¬¬

veo como butch y kaoru se caen por la risa

LUSBEL: bueno no querias decir algo sobre algo nuevo

LUCKA SAMA: a si si si bueno queria darles la noticia antes que se enteren por otro medio, tengo dos historias nuevas, una se llamara

AMOR SIN LIMITE DE VELOCIDAD

como lo dice el titulo es sobre conduccion pero no cualquira es sobre motos las ppg y los rrb pero ojo no tendran poderes y hablara basicamente de la vida de las chicas si fueran ricas y los chicos tambien pero tienen una vida dificil, lo se algo raro, pero entiendame esa historia es interesante, carreras a media noche, amores entre las parejas, las chicas disfrasadas para poder competir, los chicos obsesionados por las motos y muchas cosas mas y la humillacion de himeko shirogane, jajaja lo se loco no pero es una de mis imvenciones y lo pienso poner en la categoria de demashita-...

la siguiente la pondre igual en la version demashita

SHINIGAMIS ( lo se es japones y significa dios de la muerte)

trata de que si las chicas y los chicos fueran asesinos lo se algo loco pero la trama es la sig

a perdida de su padres, comvoca a un reclutador de nuevos asesinos (quien quieran poner me avisan ) para hacer su trabajo y el desaparecimiento por encargo de algunas personas del bajo mundo, una relacion complicada, aun esta en proceso pero sera tan bueno como la que estan leyendo solo espero que la idea les paresca bien

junto con una que estoy publicando

saludos y

SaYoNaRa


	12. Chapter 12

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi despues de las vacasiones estan en progreso de salir distintas historias todos mis acompañantes exepto lusbel no me acompañan dado que ellos se fueron de vacaciones y lo agradesco ahora comenzare la historia solo recuerden las ppgz no me pertenecen si lo fueran a anie o conocida como sedusa seria menos timida y se le declararia a su amor pero que mas da si no las puedo hacer mia ala buena lo hare ala mala yo quiero todos los peluches de las ppg TT,TT

-luna de sangre-

12vo cap

al momento que tomaron a momoko se asusto de sobremanera de manera que estaba a punto de gritar pero una mano se lo impide la obscuridad no mostraba mucho el rostro de la persona que la sujetaba hasta que la voz la hizo calmar de inmediato

BRICK: calma no te hare daño te lo prometo

MOMOKO: brick? ya me habias asustado porque me trajiste a este lugar

BRICK: bueno si querias seguir debajo de la lluvia mojandote esta bien para mi pero la lider de la escurcion tenia que estar a salvo, aparte de que te queria tener para mi solo un momento

MOMOKO: (sonrojada) d-de qu-e h-ha-blas

BRICK: bueno esque la verdad momoko quisiera estar un tiempo contigo nadams tu y yo

MOMOKO: bueno pero no habiamos quedado con ir a una cita en cuanto lleguemos de la escurcion

BRICK: lo que quiero decir momoko esque yo no soy como los otros chicos que solo te buscan por la fama

MOMOKO: de que hablas brick

BRICK: entiendeme que yo no te hare daño, mira cuando llegue aqui no sabia que usds eran las ppgz lo ignoraba totalmente

MOMOKO: no se si crerte muchos me vinieron con el mismo cuento y alos mismos les crei por eso es dificil crerte brick

BRICK: entonces dime que es lo que quieres para que me creas

MOMOKO: algo que simbolise tu sinceridad

BRICK:(al parecer si esta duro comvencerla pero si tanto lo desea le dare mi collar asi sabran si llegan los tales cazadores que ya las encntramos) bueno ten -le da su collar que portaba en su cuello- es para que sepas que digo la verdad este collar a pertenecido a mi familia por generacionas mis hermanos tambien tienen uno pero este exclusivamente es mio y ahora te lo doy ati

MOMOKO: mira que lindo pero es tuyo no puedo aceptarlo que tal si te regañan por regalarlo

BRICK: no te preocupes solo nosotros sabemos de su existencia

MOMOKO: estabien gracias brick lo tomare en cuenta

BRICK: solo una cosa antes

MOMOKO: que es lo que...

antes de poder terminar de hablar la besa en fervial beso lleno de pasion la cosa iva aumentando de calor pues ahora ya estaban recostados en el frio suelo de la cueva, momoko por su parte ya no sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien o no pues ese beso le sabia a el manjar mas esquisito mientras brick no podia frenar estaba mas que dispuesto a seguir mas algo en el collar le llamaba la atencion, era un pequeño destello de unmediato la suelta

BRICK: lo siento prometi no hacerte nada y aqui estoy haciendote daño

MOMOKO: (sonrojada) no te preocupes yo tambien tengo la culpa por dejarme llevar( pero que fue lo que paso se que esta mal pero porque no lo detuve sera que enverdad me gusta no se pero le dare su oportunidad no se que me dice que lo siga viendo) em brick

BRICK: si que pasa

MOMOKO: bueno loque pasa esque tengo frio y no se si serias tan amables de abrasarme

BRICK: si no hay prroblema

se acerca y la abrasa de manera la cual la harian una pareja de enamorados, mientras eso pasaba ahora pasemos con los que estan en el frondoso arbol al parecer ellos habian optado esa forma desde que se hablaron

MIYAKO: gracias boomer pero no cres que peso un poco

BOOMER: no claro que no miyako solo lo hago para que no te resfries

MIYAKO: gracisa boomer, pero dime porque no te fuiste corriendo con los demas

BOOMER: bueno no te podia dejar ahi a tu suerte,... dime miyako ay alguna posibilidad de que lleguemos a algo mas que simples amigos

MIYAKO: bueno boomer te sere sincera momoko no nos deja tener relaciones mas alla de amigos pero si demuestras buenas intenciones con migo talvez pero por mi parte (sonrojo) si podriamos llegar a ser mas que amigos, solo una pregunta

BOOMER(sonrojo) si miyako pregunta

MIYAKO: porque cuando llegaste instantantaneamente me besaste habiendo mas chicas en la escuela

BOOMER: bueno la verdad te la dire muy pronto solo ten por seguro que yo si te quiero en verdad miyako

MIYAKO: gracias boomer yo tambien

los dos se acercan de una manera muy melosa y se besan un beso de cuento de hadas de esos que no quisieras separarte nunca pero la desgraciada falta de aire se hizo presente separandolos y con un rostro muy sonrojado, pasemos con el improvisado techo de kaoru y butch

KAORU: ya te dije que te alejaras dejame

BUTCH: vamos nena se que me quieres en el fondo

KAORU: si como dijiste muy pero muy en fondo pero de la basura ahi te quiero asi que alejate

BUTCH: (haciendo carita de perro triste) vamos se que me quieres admitelo

KAORU: basta eso me lo hace momoko y ya no funciona

BUTCH: bueno si no es la buena sera ala mala venga

la sujeta de una manera ortodoxa la tira al piso el encima de ella obligandola a estar quieta para que planee su movimiento

BUTCH: bueno nena las otras veces no opusiste resistencia asi que veremos como siempre

KAORU: quitate no te quiero cerca de mi

para callarla la besa de una manera salvaje explora toda aquella cavidad la calla por la falta de aire mientras el no terminaba de las suyas pues seguia su camino de besos por la cara seguia por el cuello para dejar marcas en el blanquesino cuello lo dejo todo marcado para decir

BUTCH : eso nena es para que sepas que a mi si me interesas

KAORU:(cansada y falta de aire) c-como c-o-mo -te -a-t-reves -in-feliz

BUTCH: basta tanto tu como yo sabemos que lo disfrutas

KAORU:( no se porque pero esto como dice, el no me desagrada pero que estoy diciendo, aunque nunca antes nadien me habia sentido una mujer, nadie me trato asi lo estoy disfrutando pero porque ) (gemido) ahhh butch ya para

BUTCH: eso nena di mi nombre

ya estaba apunto de succionar la sangre pero la vaga imagen de su hermano lo de tuvo e insistivamente se separa de ella

KAORU: aho que te pico ingrato te dije que no te me acercaras

BUTCH: calmate nena bien que lo disfrutaste ahora ven que te puedes resfriar

KAORU: que te hace pensar que ire con tigo

BUTCH : bueno eso o que te fuerze a hacer lo que acabamos de hacer hace un momento

kaoru dado que no queria sufrir de nuevo esa sensacion de nuevo se sento al lado de el pero no se diganaba ni a mirarlo, por otro lado la lluvia ya habia sesado y se disponian a bajar de buenas a primeras todos se encuentran en un punto

MIYAKO: chicas que bueno que estan bien

MOMOKO: igual pero como estan

KAORU: gee ya vamonos ya me quiero ir

BUTCH: calma nena todos bajaremso

BRICK: bueno si ay que bajar

BOOMER: opino lo mismo

todos bajaron y al parecer ya o faltaba nadie pues hizo un recuento de las personas que ivan en la escurcion nadie hablo nada hasta que miyako noto algo en kaoru

MIYAKO: oye kaoru que es lo que tienes en el cuello

KAORU:(reia como loca mietras decia) jaja no se de que hablas jaja los mosquitos jaja jaja

se aleja riendo como maniaca mientras los demas la veian desconcertados todo quedo en un simple silencio que quedo roto por la habladuria de una joven

KAZUKI: chicas digan digan que es lo mejor de ser una super heroina

MIYAKO : bueno en si... nada

MOMOKO: si tiens razon

kaoru seguia riendo sola como loca, mientras las demas que prestaban atencion se preguntaban el porque de su respuesta

KONATA: porque dicen que nada

MOMOKO: bueno piensalo al principio uno dice no que genial ser una super heroina ahora me van amar por todo lo que haga, pero despues de un tiempo te deja de importar

MIYAKO: bueno eso es cierto ademas de que los acosos se hacen mas presentes pero mas importante que les hizo preguntar eso

KONATA: no lo que pasa esque nos preguntamos que es lo que vive una super heroina y ahora ya lo sabemos

MIYAKO : ah no seria mejor preguntarselo a alguien mas

KAZUKI: pero aquien mas le ivamos a preguntar si usds son las unicas heroinas conocidas

MIYAKO: bueno en eso tienes razon

la platica sigui asi hasta que los profesores mandaron alas chicas al hotel y a los demas a sus cabañas,todo fue muy bien y se fueron a dormir ...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya regrese espero que me extrañen los personajes que me acompañan estaran aqui hasta el proximo cap nos vemos despues gracias por los animos KURODA 117 esque no tengo vida social si lees esto esque aun siguen vivas mis neuronas despues de la sofocante vida de instituto enserio necesito una vida, y sobre soñar despierta es lo unico k se hacer XD, tambien saludos am mi amiga phamtom lady usds son mi inspiracion para seguir que creen ya mero me graduo voy a prepa si soy una niña de 15 añitos desenme suerte

XD


	13. Chapter 13

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi y como dije ya volvieron de sus vacaciones todos se llevaron bien y no hubo alarmas para salvar la ciudad, bueno como siempre las PPGZ no me pertenecen si lo fueran el profesor utonium no seria tan idiota

13 vo capitulo

-luna de sangre-

despues de la platica y las constantes risas de kaoru se fueron a dormir pues la lluvia habia dejado ultra cansados mas al dia siguiente no fue la exepcion pues ahora tenian una actividad con todo el grupo

KAITO: chicos ahora haremos la actividad de competencias, dividiremos a todos alumnos en grupos de dos y atravesaran el bosque para ir y llevar este objeto (muestra un pequeño saco emvuelto) al templo que esta en la sima de esa colina

señalo una pequeña colina que esta pasando el bosque por donde pasan las chicas para ir a su hotel, por otro lado ya muchos ya estaban emosionados por la sola idea de ir a una actividad solos

KAITO: pero eso no es todo la actividad se hara en la noche algo asi como una prueba de valor, las parejas son las sigs

-NAOKO Y YAMASAKI

-SAKURA Y SHAORAN

-TOMOYO Y ERIOL

-SAKURA H SASUKE UCHIHA

-NARUTO HINATA

-SAI INO

YUGI Y KAZUKI

KOUTA Y KUMIKO

-MIYAKO Y BOOMER

-KAORU Y BUTCH

- MOMOKO Y BRICK

-KAEDE Y TAKUYA

-SANADA Y KONATA

-YUKI Y KIRA

-Y DADO QUE SOLO QUEDAN USDS TRES HAREMOS UNA ECEPCION Y LAS PONDREOS ALAS 3 HIMEKO HAYANO Y SAKUYA,de ahora en adelante se les dara un mapa que tendran que analizar, si alguno tiene alguna duda favor de informarnos ahora que se puede

MOMOKO: (asustada) chicas estan preparadas para la prueba

KAORU:(igual asustada ) jaja claro que pensabas jaja (risa nerviosa)

MIYAKO:(calmada) tranquilas chicas no sera tan malo de todas maneras no creo que nos dejen solos, me imagino que los profesores nos vendran cuidandoo todo el tiempo

MOMOKO: (ya mas calmada) si creo que tienes razon de todas maneras es una prueba de valor, si nos hemos enfrentado a todo tipo de mosntruos esto no es nada

KAORU:(decidida) si tienes razon de todas maneras esto es algo que disfrutar jajajajajaja(risa de superiridad) ...lo unico con lo que no estoy comforme es con la pareja que me toco

señala a butch quien comversaba con sus otros dos hermanos, pasemos con ellos

BRICK: esto es peligroso chicos mucho cuidado

BOOMER: porque lo dices

BRICK: lo que pasa esque recibi este mensaje de mojo

BUTCH: y que dice

BRICK: dice que los cazadores ya nos encontraron y vienen por nuestras contrapartes

BOOMER: y como aseguras que vengan esta noche

BUTCH. ingenuo boomer ellos nos alcazarian si aun estemos en la antartida que no ves que su unico motivo es destruirnos para siempre

BRICK: y es por eso que no separen la vista de sus contrapartes en ningun momento

BOOMER/BUTCH: si

en el transcurso de la tarde todo pasaba normal comian comversaban unos se molestaban, mientras en otro lugar, presisamente a unos kilometros de las cabañas en donde se hospedaban los estudiantes, unos sujetos caminaban hacia ese lugar mientras comentaban

¿?: bueno chicos ya estamos cerca

¿?2: si tienes razon el oraculo ya dio indicios que las poseedoras de el gen que pueda dar mas poder a los vampiros

¿?3:bueno pero como pretenden arebatarles alas dueñas de el gen

¿?4: bueno pero recuerden que tambien el oraculo dijo que esas chicas eran diferentes

¿?5: si tiene razon ellas son diferentes son como algo de que usar la fuerza

¿?6:bueno pero ya nos podemos mover me aburri estando aqui parlando como señorita aparte de que tenemos que llegar a donde se encuentran

¿?3: si tiene razon caminemos que aun nos falta un buen de camino

asi salieron en marcha a donde se suponia que verian a sus presas para casarlas, por otro lado en el campamento ya estaban preparandose para empezar la escurcion puesto que ya solo faltaba media hora para comenzar la prueba

MOMOKO:(asustada )espero que salga todo bien

BRICK: no pasara nada solo es una prueba de todas maneras yo estare contigo todo el tiempo

MOMOKO: (sonrojo) si claro gracias

MIYAKO: boomer no sientes que esto es emocionante

BOOMER:(en verdad esta chica es linda pero como puede ser mas valiente que las otras dos [si supieras¬¬]) si lo sera

MIYAKO: tu sabes que es esto (señala el saco con el objeto)

BOOMER: no la verdad no, pero si lo abrimos nos podrian desacalificar segun dijo el profesor

MIYAKO: si tienes razon

ellos ya ivan camino a el punto de reunion asignado para empezar la prueba, mas unos chicos de cabellera negra no se ivan pues acada rato discutian por cualquier motivo

KAORU: ya dejame en paz

BUTCH: que nena no te gusta mi precencia, yo se que tu me deseas tanto como yo a ti

KAORU:(sonrojo) no se de que hablas quien podria disfrutar estar con tigo

BUTCH: ja no me engañas nena tanto tu como yo sabemos que te mueres por mi

KAORU:(enrabietada) ja ni en un millon de años patan

con esto dicho salio en marcha a lugar corespondiete para la prueba, es seguida por el cual es su compañero, ya todos en el lugar para comensar el profesor dice algo antes de que partan en busca de el templo

KAITO: CHICOS SE LES DARA UNA LINTERNA YA DEBEN HABER ESTUDIADO EL MAPA, SEGUIRAN LA RUTA INDICADA Y ALO LEJOS PODRAN VER EL TEMPLO, MUCHA SUERTE LOS VEREMOS AYA

todos salen en distintas direcciones, unos por la derecha otros por el centro y las parejas salen por diferentes caminos, los rojos por ejemplo salieron de los primeros ya ivan mas adelantados dentro de el bosque se podian oir susurros el viento y otras cosas que asustaban a momoko pues no estaba decir de mas que a ella le espantaban todos esos sonidos

MOMOKO:(asustada) q-que fue eso

no cabe decir que iva bien sujeta de el brazo de brick

BRICK: no te preocupes es solo el viento o los animales

MOMOKO:(aun asustada) a -ahh

seguian caminando no sin la constante mirada de dos individuos que los seguian por ensima de los arboles, ellos comentaban en susurro para asi no darse amostrar pero el oido de brick si los detecto

¿?1: mira al parecer los encontramos antes de tiempo

¿?2: si acabemos con ellos de una vez por todas

¿?1:paciencia al parecer el vampirito ya nos oyo ay que actuar con naturalidad

¿?2: pero yo ya queria acabar con ellos de una vez por todas

mientras momoko aun seguia asustada por los murmuros que oia mientras brick se disponia a proteger a momoko a como diera lugar ya que sus enemigos de siempre los habian encontrado, por otro lado los enemigos ponian en marcha su plan

¿?1: preparada bersek

BERSEK: claro blaze

los dos con lujo de detalle se posisionaron un poco mas adelante para efctuar su plan, para los que estaban atras no se percataron de nada mas pues brick habia dejado de oir, de repente alguien grita alarmando a momoko

¿?: AYUDENME MI AMIGO SE LASTIMO¡

MOMOKO: brick ay que ir que tal si etan en mas problemas

dudando de que fueran que fueran pues sabia que ellos son los que estan adelante, sin poder negarse momoko ya lo llevaba de la mano hasta donde se encontraban dos jovenes de la misma edad que ellos o eso aparentaban, la primera es casi la misma imagen que momoko, pero su cabelllo era mas largo que el de ella en vez de un moño llevaba un lazo, llevaba una falda muy corta color fiucha igual que su blusa de botones, llebaba unos zapatos rojos que se abrochaban hasta la mitad de la pierna, sus ojos eran color rosa fiucha y su expresion era de terror o mas eso queria dar a entender, por otro lado el chico era casi como brick, trai puesto unos jeens color negros tennis estilo comverse rojos con las cintas blancas, una playera de color rojo naranja, su cabello un poco largo arriba de los hombros portaba una especie de gorro para el frio en tonos rojos anaranjados, sus ojos color rojo mas claros que los de brick, demostraba una cara de dolor pues segun su tobillo estaba lastimado.

Por otro lado momoko que vestia un short en rosa y abajo llebaba unos mayones en negros y sus zapatos rosas de abrochadera en el tobillo, su blusa era tipo polo color negra en contraste con colores rosas en los lados, portaba su tipica coleta con moño, brick por su parte llevaba unos jeens azul marino, unas comverse negras con cintas rojas, portaba una camisa ceñida al cuerpo color roja carmesi y encima una polera negra y su tipica gorra cubriendo sus cabellos rebeldes.

MOMOKO: estabien,que les paso?

MORIKO: CALLERON, AHORA BLAZE

BLAZE: SI

de buenas aprimeras de la nada sacaron unas armas que lanzaron al momento de saltar alejandose de ellos

BLAZE: ay brick siguen callendo verdad, con bersek ami lado me es mas facil vencerte y tu que ya encontraste a tu elegida no has podido hacer el vinculo, para eliminarte mas facil lo hare ahora

avienta una flecha desde su arpon el cual lo habia imvocado desde su lugar, la cual en un rapido movimiento tomo a momoko y salto esquivandolo.

MOMOKO: que fue eso brick

BRICK: SUJETATE

de un rapido movimiento salto hacia un arbol y comenzo a saltar de arbol en arbol hasta llegar a un claro visible.

BERSEK: NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI

lanzo tambien una flecha pero a comparacion de blaze ella traia un arcon con unos grabados algo extraños, brick avento un poco rudo a momoko para evitar que les diera a cualquiera de los dos, de la nada brick saco una espada de la cual emana una energia roja, se acerca de inmediato a momoko y le dice

BRICK: no te alejes de mi pronto estaremos bien

MOMOKO. pero que pasa porque nos atacan ... no me dihgas que HIM ya volvio

BRICK: no nada de eso,... vamos vallamos a un lugar mas seguro para contarte

MOMOKO: si vamos

salen corriendo y se resgurdan en una cueva algo alejada puesto que brick la llevo cargando empleando su super velocidad, al momento de que la baja se para y le exige esa explicacion a brick

MOMOKO: bien ahora si me podrias explicar quienes son ellos y porque tratan de matarnos

BRICK: pense esperar un poco mas pero dado que ya nos encontraron, tendre que contarte todo

MOMOKO: de que hablas

BRICK: se que sera dificil de creer pero yo momoko soy un vampiro

MOMOKO: AY SI CLARO Y COMO QUIERES QUE TE CREA

BRICK: mira si no me crees

enseña sus colmillos los cuales crecieron de tamaño de un momento a otro, y volvia a sacar su espada de la nada, asombrando a momoko

MOMOKO: no me lo puedo creer, ´pero dime que es lo que quieren con tigo

BRICK: querras decir nosotros

MOMOKO: nosotros? pero de que hablas

BRICK: si de que el asunto nos mete alos dos

MOMOKO: como?

BRICK: si mira (muestra la misma marca que tiene ella en el cuello) esta marca nos identifica como nuestra elegida para poder despertar un poder destinado a vencer a esas personas

MOMOKO: pero eso que tiene que ver mi lunar y es mas que significa eso de despertar y vencer a esas personas

BRICK: bueno tendre que explicarte, tu eres de sierta forma la poseedora de una sangre la cual me hace a mi mas fuerte, y ellos son nuestros enemigo los cazadores

MOMOKO: pero dime como esque pueden hacer lo mismo que tu

BRICK: lo de cazadores solo es un nombre ellos son vampiros renegados los cuales se alejaron de nosotros, destruyeron a toda la comunidad solo quedamos mis hermanos ellos y la persona que nos resguarda, ellos al igual que nosotros tienen una elegida para volverse mas poderosos, lo malo que entre mas vapiros mas se limita su poder, y como ellos no son de familia real no tienen el suficiente poder el cual nosotros tendremos si nos brindan su poder

MOMOKO: y segun tu como puedo ayudarte

BRICK: recuerdas la vez que te mordi

MOMOKO:(sonrojada) como olvidarlo

BRICK: ahora la manera en que puedes ayudarme es dejandome beber tu sangre pero de manera en que pienses en otorgarmela y que no es por compromiso

MOMOKO: de que hablas dices que te deje comer mi sangre

BRICK: eso o quiere volverte un vampiro

MOMOKO: eso se puede... no que espera dices que te de mi sangre o que me comvierta en vampiro ´pero si me comvierto en que ayuda

BRICK: no te han dicho que eres muy preguntona

MOMOKO: oye respondeme

BRICK: si te transformo en vampiro tu poder sera finalmente otorgado ami y no habria nesesidad de que me brindes mas de tu sangre, tomalo asi como un cargo de por vida

MOMOKO: pero dime que gano yo con esto

BRICK: viste ala acompañante de blaze... pues ahora ella tambien posee los genes de un vampiro... dime que decides ofreserme tu sangre o venir junto a mi a ser un vampiro

MOMOKO: solo una cosa antes ... enserio lo haces por interes o porque encerio (sonrojo) en verdad me -a-amas

BRICK: (sonrisa de lado) no te dije verdad... si tienen la marca se destinaran a pasar el resto de sus dias seas o no seas como yo asi que me consideraria como tu novio extraoficial

MOMOKO: pero de que...

la callo con un puro y casto beso el cual ella corespondio de una manera unica puesto que le gustaba como la trataba

MOMOKO: brick te dejare beber mi sangre ya que no se si dejar mi vida normal por ser una de usds

BRICK: con eso me comformo princesa

momoko solo se dejo lleva mientras que brick se acercaba asu cuello y de una manera sublime le empieza amorder, al principio duele pero comforme va succionado el blanquesino cuello ya no siente dolor mas ahora sentia una nueva experiencia pues le gustaba de manera que paso sus brazos por su cintura insitandolo a que no se detuvira, brick empezaba a sentir como su poder crecia al seguir ingiriendo el vital carmesi de su cuello, se separa de un momento a otro pues la formacion de su poder estaba en incremento en ese momento

BRICK: gracias ahora sere capaz de protegerte

MOMOKO: (sonrojo) no no hay problema...ay alguna forma en la que pueda ayudarte

BRICK: lo dudo sus poderes son diferentes alos que tienes admito que el volar puede ayudar pero ahora que ellos tienen su poder desarrollaron una capacidad de volar tambien ... bueno es mejor que vallamos a enfrentarlos

MOMOKO: si claro

los dos salieron no sin antes transformarse la chica, en un momento encontraron alos tales cazadores los cuales estan aun en el claro esperando aque llegaran

BERSEK: bienvenidos de nuevo brick blossom porque tardaron ... piensan darse porvencidos al fin

BRICK: (sonrisa de lado) je jamas primero pierdo ante mi hermano

blaze enojado les dispara pero no les da pues la velocidad de brick habia aumentado y blossom salio volando, brick aparecio detras de los dos sin prevenirlo y con su espada ahora en llamas los amenazaba mientras les decia

BRICK: mejor usds seran los que se rindan

BLAZE: brick no por beber la sangre de tu elegida podras ganrme, yo y bersek nos unimos y ahora se volvio lo mismo que yo asi que rindete

de buenas a primeras se alejo con la misma velocidad que habia empleado brick,mientras blossom se batia a duelo con bersek

BLOSSOM: rindete no podras vencerme nunca

BERSEK: jamas primor ahora yo estoy a un nivel diferente al tuyo solo estarias a mi altura si hicieras lo mismo que yo, pero viendo que eres una miedosita que solo puede dar lo minimo por la persona que te salvara terminaras en el suelo hecha trisas

BLOSSOM: no me da miedo lo que digas

asi empesaron a pelear una aventando sus flechas y la otra esquivandolas o contratacandolas con su yo-yo que no hacia mucho pues las flechas eran de una especie de energia si lograba darle y esta no podia mas que quejarse de el dolor brick veia esto desde donde estaba pero no podia hacer nada puesto que peleaba, de un agil movimiento dejo a blaze tirado en el piso inconciente y a eso bersek fue a socorrerlo y dejo a momoko ahi toda adolorida, brick la cargo y salieron de ahi sin dejar rastro, ya mas alejados momoko se destransformo y se pusieron a descansar, con los demas ya habian terminado la prueba y se preguntaban donde estaban los otros dos organisaron los profesores una busqueda junto alas heroinas y los hermanos y se separaron en grupos de dos y lo que encontraron cada pareja fue sorpresivo y motivo de enojarse...

_-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: si lo se mas largo pero estab inspirada los sigs caps asi seran de largos y que creen? ... ya habra lemon dentro de poco asi solo esperen lean mis proximas historias

BYE BYE


	14. Chapter 14

LUCKA SAMA: ya volvi mis acompañantes estan desayunando lusbel aun sigue dormido y que creen (creanme desesperada o lo que sea pero es verdad)... QUIERO UN NOVIO a mis escasos 15 años aun vivo sola sin alguien quien me quiera al parecer el destino quiere que siga sola ya para no molestarlos va el declameir, como simpre las PPGZ no me pertenecen si lo fueran ala srta bellum si se le veria la cara pero que se le va hacer ... QUIERO UN NOVIO alguien me puede mandar uno por correspondencia NO PIDO MUCHO que empiece el cap

-luna de sangre-

cap 14

(no cabe mencionar que las chicas van transformadas )

despues de que salieran a buscara momoko y brick se separaron en cierto punto, quedando las parejas y los profesores aparte, pasemos con los verdes

ellos por decicion salieron y se adentraron en mas en el bosque, en algun lugar cerca de ahi podemos ver a dos individuos casi peleandose por cualquier cosa

¿?5: y yo ya te dije que mejor es atacarlos por sorpresa

¿?6: no mejor un ataque directo asi no les damos oportunidad de defenderse

¿?5: ni tu ni yo mejor los engañamos y atacamos

¿?6: bueno ya que

ellos dos ivan vestidos de la sig manera, la chica portaba unas botas militares que cubrian la mayoria de su pantalon camuflajeado, se dejaba ver la mayoria de su abdomen porque traia un chaleco desabrochado y que dejaba ver el top en color negro que llebaba, en sus manos portaba pulsera con picos dandole asi asu imagen de chica ruda mas crencia, su cabello lo traia hacia adelante y sus ojos verdes comvinaban perfecto, por otro lado el chico vestia casi igual, unas botas militares un pantalon color verde cubierto en su mayoria por las botasm una playera negra de tirantes el no traia accesorios solo portaba su cabello alborotado(imaginenslo como butch en la version americana la segunda vez que aparecen) hacia arriba dejando ver sus ojos color verde(mas fuerte que los de butch)

por otro lado los otros dos de verde ivan , butch en su caso iva con unas deportivas en negro su pantalon cargo color negro, una playera color verde olivo de manga larga puesto que aqui la tria arremangada su pelo bloqueandole un ojo y atras portaba una coleta y butercup (cuando esta destransformada) lleva su conjunto deportivo color verde bandera, deportivas color negro, abajo de la chamarra lleva una playera color negro con los bordes verdes, y ensima de su cabeza la gorra preferida de ella, los dos ivan apie ya que si se perdia su acompañante serian mas problemas en cierta manera ella tenia miedo pero no lo mostraba, butch sentia que alguien los seguia y sus sospechas fueron ciertas cuando de la nada salieron otros dos sujetos de su misma edad y se hacen los desorientados

BRUTE: eh y ahora donde nos metiste black

BLACK: no se de que me hablas si tu ivas dirigiendo... mira preguntemosle a ellos

(nota ya se destransformo bellota)

BRUTE: oigan usds 2 saben de casualidad donde estamos

kaoru ya iva acontestar pero se atraviesa butch haciendo que el otro individuo se enoje, de la nada imvoca una lanza color negra y se dirige a golpearlos pero en un rapido movimiento butch tambien imvoca algo es una especie de mazo que tiene picos lo contraresta y huye con kaoru entre brazos mas su cometido es fallado por que la chica que venia con el tambien saco una arma era una lanza partida ala mitad la cual daba vueltas en sus manos

BRUTE: a no usds no se van ahora los destruiremos cuete lo que cueste

BLACK: si, pero butch yo crei que pensabas mas con los musculos que con el cerebro, oye mira al parecer ya encontraste a la fuente de tu poder

BUTCH: callense dejenos salir

KAORU: butch maldito bajame ahora mismo no quiero estar asi

BUTCH : calmate que no podremos salir de aqui

KOARU: a mi que me importa eso bajame ahora mismo

antes de que se pusiera a reclamar mas la lleva a un lugar retirado para eviitar que los hieran ahi la baja

KAORU: que pensabas al tomarme asi

BUTCH: no que quejes te acabo de salvarte el trasero

KAORU: de que de ellos no me hagas reir esos no me duran ni para el inicio

BUTCH: je ay nena tengo que contarte

KAORU: no me llames asi, y de que hablas

BUTCH: comenzare aunque tu no lo creas yo soy un vampiro

KAORU: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SI CLARO UN VAMPIRO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

BUTCH: a no me crees mira

de un rapido zarpa sus dientes en el cuello de la chica la cual en cierta manera le gusta y se deja absorver el vital color carmesi, este gustoso sigue con lo que empezo empezaba a calentarse la cosa pero unos sonidos propinaron el final de eso.

BUTCH: (limpiandose de la boca algo de la sangre) ves que no digo mentiras, ahora solo te digo que con tu sangre me vuelvo como dcirlo mas fuerte,

KAORU:(sonrojada) de que habalas

BUTCH: pues que mira (muestra su marca) esta marca te identifica como mi fuente de poder

KAORU: osea que nadamas vienes conmgo por interes

BUTCH: deja te explico cada uno de mis hermanos junto conmigo buscamos a quienes nos daran el poder con el cual podemos derrotar a esos sujetos denominados cazadores

KAORU: oye pero esos no tienen pinta de ser simples cazadores

BUTCH: el nombre de cazadores es simple fachada son unos vampiros renegados que buscan destruirnos de una u otra manera

KAORU: y como esque quieren destruilos

BUTCH: bueno una forma es que me des de tu sangre de la manera que hace un momento me la diste

KAORU:(sonrojada) y cual es la otra manera que hay

BUTCH: la otra es que te comvierta en una vapiro como yo

KAORU: si como no como quieres que te crea que puedes transformarme

BUTCH: si puedo si me lo propongo nena solo tienes que decirlo y lo hago

KAORU: y me diras que esta marca puede traer nuevos poderes no?

BUTCH: bueno en si no se como funciona la marca solo se que identifica ala elegida para nosotros ... ay que salir a enfrentar a esas dos cosas que estan afuera

KAORU: si ahora tengo ganas de patear traseros je

los dos salieron y encuentra asus enemigos hablando o peleando pero si todo entre los dos asi fue que ni sisquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando llegaron los otros, un ataque por parte de el arma de bucth que lanzo una rafaga de aire que los hace captar su atencion

BUTCH: que ya se dieron por vencidos y nos dejaran de una buena vez en paz

BRUTE: ya quisieras

BLACK : que te hace pensar eso ... tu bella novia

KAORU: QUE DIJISTE, EL NO ES MI NOVIO

BUTCH: (PARA SI MISMO) aun no pero vas a ser mia de una u otra forma

los dos que salieron de el escondite fueron hacia los otros quienes imitaron alos primeros, cada uno se enfrento a su contraparte bellota fue con brute y butch se fue con black, las chicas se enfrentaban como titanes ya que ninguna sedia, en cambio los chicos hacian lo posible por tirarlo algo hizo que black callera al piso que encamino fue brute butch aprovecho este descuido y se fue con bellota a otro lugar.

en otro lugar a orillas de un lago que estaba en ese sector de el bosque se allaban miyako y boomer caminando puesto que ya se habia destransformado la chica, no muy lejos de ahi se veian unos chicos muy parecidos a los ya mencionados, la primera vestia de una manera un poco atrevida llevaba unas botas negras con detalles azul aqua abajo de las rodillas, unas mallas blancas que ivan abajo de una falda negra corta estremadamente esta llebaba unos tirantes igual en color negro, dejaba su vientre al descubierto dado que llebaba un top color azul rey que llevaba mangas en los hombros, su cabello al igual que miyako lo llebaba en dos coletas pero ella lo traia mas largo y no lo tria en bucle si no lasio y con dos moñitos acompañandolo, en cambio el chico era igual que la chica muy atrvido portaba unos jeens color negros muy entallados sus comverse negras con cintas blancas, una playera azul marino pegada y encima un chaleco en negro, su cabello rubio iva de tal manera desarregalado dandole asi su toque sexy y esos ojos azul marino no se dejaban opacar.

por otro lado los rubios oro ivan mas normalmente, el chico trai unas deportivas azules rey. un short color cafe, ensima de su torso traia una camisa de manga 3/4 color azul cielo pero las mangas eran color mas fuerte la misma camisa llevaba un gorro igual un poco mas fuerte, mientras la chica vestia mas simple, llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza estilo marinero color azul pastel y los detalles un azul un poco mas fuerte, unos zapatos comodos estilo flatz color igual azul,en las manos la acompañaban unos gustes sin manos en terminacion pico, y para terminar sus ya conocidas colitas.

boomer ya se habia dado cuenta de sus oponentes gracias ala magnifica vista que tenia, ellos se acercaban y eso a boomer que precupaba no por el si no por miyako, mientra los de el otro lado hablaban

BRAT: ne bart podemos acabar con ellos de una vez por todas

BART: paciencia querida tenemos que hacer las cosas bien

BRAT: ok

se dispusieron a acercarse a ellos en cierta manera bart pensaba como brat asi que le dio por sacar su arma un un par de espadas de tres picos(asi como los de electra) mintras que igual la chica sacaba un latigo color negro, boomer se da cuenta de eso y tambien saca un baculo en tonos blancos con azules, al principio forma un circulo que llevaba dos aros en tonos dorados, miyako asustada no puede hacer mas que esconderse atras de boomer y este agradecia este acto

BOOMER: miyako por lo que mas quieras no te separes de mi

MIYAKO:(asustada) s-si

BRAT: mira la niña tiene miedo bart

BRAT: mhp boomer pense que ayando a tu mitad podrias quitarte lo miedoso pero creo que me equivque

BOOMER: calla larguense de aqui

BRAT: valla valla mira creo que se enojo bart

BART: si creo que si mejor ay que terminar con esto de una vez por todas

BOOMER:(susurro para miyako) miyako cuando te diga corres

MIYAKO: si

los otros comenzaron a atacar boomer como podia contratacaba con campos de fuerza, en un descuido de sus oponenetes brick alzo su bara y de el lago saco un poco de ella y la puso de barrera, boomer aprovecho la distraccion y se alejo adentrandose en el bosque

BOOMER. estasbien miyako

MIYAKO: si pero quienes son esos sujetos

BOOMER: no sirve de nada escondertelo verdad

MIYAKO: de que hablas?

BOOMER: bueno empezare con algo que es imposible que me creas

MIYAKO: de que estas hablando, ya me estas asustando

BOOMER: miyako se que sonara dificil de creer, pero yo soy un vampiro

MIYAKO: (comfundida) como me estas diciendo que eres un ser de la noche

BOOMER: si presisamente, y mira(muestra su marca) la verdad esque tu en cierto modo tienes una sangre la cual me brinda mas poder, pero eso sucede si me la entregas por tus propios meritos,

MIYAKO: osea que estas diciendo, eres un vampiro quieres beber mi sangre, (desepcionada) y vienes aqui solo por trabajo

BOOMER:(tomandola de la barbilla) mira miyako todo lo que dije es cierto y a ti nunca te vi como algo, si no como mi primer amor

al terminar de hablar la besa asi como un principe a una princesa enamorada, este difruta aquel roce al igual que la chica, se separan por la bendita falta de oxigeno

MIYAKO: perdon boomer por descomfiar de ti adelante puedes beber mi sangre

BOOMER: gracias miyako te aseguro que con esto te aseguro que nada te pasara

MIYAKO: n.n gracias

boomer se acerco lentamente a miyako la cual esperaba el momento entre ansiosa y temerosa era la primera vez que sentia una experiencia asi, el rubio termino de beber y de inmediato salio junto con miyako, enfrentaron a sus contrapartes en parte de que miyako no hacia mucho ya que la intimidaba la otra chica, en un descuido boomer lanzo un ataque mas fuerte que el anterior y expulso a los cazadores aprobechando salio con miyako en brazos muy lejos de ese lugar, por otro lado todos los chicos estaban en camino a encontrarse, por medio de una llamada telefonica las chicas avisaron alos profesore que estaban bien, en un corto periodo de tiempo estaban en su hotel ya un poco mas calmados dispuestos a empezar la explicacion por completo ...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno e aqui lo que salio recuerden que los capitulos los hice en vacasiones, como dije ya en el sig cap vienen los personajes que me acompañan en el mini chat bueno nos vemos

BYE BYE


	15. Chapter 15

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi sigo igual, chicos saluden

TODOS: hola ¡

MOMOKO: si fue genial el lugar

BRICK: y dinos lucka que hiciste en vacaciones

LUCKA SAMA: lo de siempre comer y dormir y aveces sali ala plaza que esta en la colonia donde vivo no nada mas

BOOMER: y los proyectos que tenias en mente como van

LUCKA SAMA: bueno no me quejo le e avanzado, el pacto ya esta avanzado, me pase al lado de el mal tambien, nuevos poderes nuevos personajes va bien, y unos nuevos proyectos que tengo en mente se llaman amor sin limite de velocidad y el otro shinigamis espero que esten ansiosos de verlos

BUTCH: pero de que tratan los nuevos

LUCKA SAMA: bueno les dire al fnializar el capitulo alo mejor les pongo un espoiler nos vemos abajo

(si se preguntan ya mero viene el lemon)

-luna de sangre-

cap 15

despues de salir todos se encontraron en el hotel donde se hospedaban, mientras que con los que pelearon se encontraban en medio de el bosque

BERSEK: she se fueron y al idiota de blaze lo noquearon

BLAZE: no es mi culpa no sabia que con un simple sorvo de su sangre puedan incrementar su capasidades

BART: si nosotros lo comprovamos

BRAT: si esos chicos son fuertes

BLACK: si no hubier sido que el emo me aya golpeado ya estaria diciendo sus plegarias

BRUTE: si hubieran visto que gracioso lo tumbaron

BLAZE: BASTA¡ mejor vamos a recibir mas energia

cada quien agarro a su contraparte y bevio de sus sangre y ellas parecieron disfrutarlo, pasando a otro lado las chicas se encontraban en su cuarto las tres un poco comfundidas cada quien sentada en un lado de la habitacion, todas pensaban en lo que les ocurrio hace un momento, con la sola idea proboco que no salieran en todo lo que lo que restaba de el campamento(solo quedan 2 dias para que acabe)esto los chicos lo tomaron como algo malo, decidieron que no las molestarian en ese lapso, las chicas habian dignado a salir de su habitacion ese dia los profesores habian dado libre ya que era ultimo dia de ese lugar,

los chicos aprovecharon ese dia y se pusieron en contacto con mojo(claro por telefono)

- bueno mojo recibiste el mensaje

- si y no puedo creer que los aigan encontrado, pero diganme como estan las chicas

. bien por suerte no les hicieron nada , pero tuvimos que revelarnos antes de tiempo

-mph es un poco antes pero mas vale que sepan de una vez y se enteran contra quien se enfrentan

- entonces que hacemos, tuvimos que beber su sangre para salir de el lio

- ya saben el plan,... solo antes de nada procuren traelas un dia

-entonces seguimos con lo planeado... si claro

- si tengan cuidado con los cazadores adios

colagaron el cel, les conto lo que dijo mojo ya enterados y que las chicas se fueron a distintos rumbos salieron en busca de ellas, por otra parte momoko estaba en el jardin de el hotel aun meditando lo que paso hace unos dias, toma su collar de el cuello y lo observa pero unas manos en su cintura paran sus pensamientos

MOMOKO(sonrojada y asustada) q-quien -er-es?

BRICK: soy yo princesa porque me temes

MOMOKO:(supiro aliviado) aa brick no me asustes que haces aqui

BRICK: veo que te perdiste en tu mundo de fantasias, el profesor nos dio este dia libre

MOMOKO: (aun sonrojada) soo creo que lo oi decir eso... brick?

BRCIK: si que pasa (no falta ya decir que seguian en la misma pocicion)

MOMOKO: nee es cierto lo que me dijiste aun me es un poco dificil crerte

BRICK: si se que no es muy creible que digamos

MOMOKO: pero brick tambien me dijiste que me podias transformar en uno, como es esto posible

BRICK: veo que eres muy curiosa ... encerio quieres saber

MOMOKO:(siento que lo que me diga no me va agustar ) {dudosa} si?

BRICK: te dire una cosa estas cosas no son como las imaginas donde te muerdo o te de algo de mi sangre, es totalmente diferente

MOMOKO: entonces en que consiste

BRICK: te lo dire pero nesesito que estemos totalmente solos

MOMOKO: que no se puede en este instante

BRICK: si se puede pero prefiero mostrartelo

MOMOKO: y que hay de msi amigas, si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que ellas tambien tenian el mismo destino que el mio

BRICK: de eso no te preocupes mis hermanos se los diran

MOMOKO: dime una cosa, porque esas personas estan contra usds

BRICK: fue porque ellos tenian otra idea de como vivir, la persona que nos resguarda djo que sus ideales eran matar a todos aquellos que se opusieran a nuestra existencia, como bien sabras esto enojo a los altos mandos e inmediatamente los desterraron, lo malo fue eso ya que cosnpiraron contra nosotros esa fue la mayor masacre ya que encontrando alas elegidas consiguieron mas poder de el que se penso, los altos mandos aun siguen escondidos, nosotros fuimos salvados por quien nos cuida nos protegio durante mucho tiempo entonces nos conto lo sucedido se nos dio la tarea de encontrarlas, ellos aun planean algo sus tacticas son muy poco comunes

MOMOKO: ay que ver que eso es muy peligroso que es lo que quieren hacer

BRICK: exterminar ala raza humana y crear mas personas como ellos

MOMOKO: como es posible eso si dices que la forma de comvertir alas personas en seres asi es por medio de otro metodo

BRICK: si eso es lo que pensabamos pero encontraron la manera de hacerlo mediante un proceso extraño

MOMOKO: se que esto que te voy a preguntar no tiene nada que ver con el tema, pero que edad tienes mas o menos, segun lo que me has contado me suena muy antiguo

BRICK: muy curiosa querida, si hemos vivido mucho tiempo digamos que tenemos mas de unos ? nuestra raza vive demaiado tiempo aun para los mas ancianos

MOMOKO: como es posible que te veas de esa edad

BRICK: son trucos que aprendes, si utilizas un control de energia puedes adquirir cualquier imagen, bueno claro si tienes los poderes que ofrece la angre de la elegida

MOMOKO: y como saben si es la elegida ay algun truco para eso

BRICK: segun tengo entendido los sabios de el clan tienen un poder mas aya que permite emviar en cierto modo el poder a las personas que nos lo brindaran

MOMOKO: ahhh y porque la marca

BRICK: para identificarlas ...recuerdas el collar que te di... ese tambien tiene un poder el cual hace mas rapido el encontrmiento con usds

MOMOKO: sabes tengo que admitir que tengo un poco de miedo

BRICK: de que si no hay nada de que temer

al terminar de hablar se besan si de una manera como lo necesitara ay que mencionar que no habia nadie alrededor, seguian ese beso con mucha insistencia para los dos se habia hecho ma que nesesario, cerca de ahi se encontraban boomer y miyako comversando de el mismo tema que lo estaban los pelinaranjas

MIYAKO: entonces esa es la verdadera razon

BOOMER: si por ese motivo te pido de la manera mas amable que me brindes tu poder

MIYAKO: claro boomer, pero dime eso de ser vampiro

BOOMER: pues que si accedieras a comvertirte en vampiro dejaria de beber tu sangre

MIYAKO: y entonces como se puede volver la elegida una de usds

BOOMER: bueno eso, preferiria contartelo un poco mas en privado, ya que es un tema el cual no puedo hablar en este momento

MIYAKO: porque no, es algo malo

BOOMER:(sonrojado) bueno no es malo es solo que no me gustaria contar algo que despues termine arrepintiendome

MIYAKO: bueno esperare hasta que puedas decirme

ya no pudo responder pues miyako tomo la iniciativa y le robo un beso el cual este correspondio siguieron asi un buen rato hasta que la sagrada falta de aire se hizo presente, asi siguieron un buen rato comversando, en el bosque estaban los verdes faltantes los cuales platicaban de lo mismo que los anteriores

KAORU: ja si como no me quieres hacer tonta no es cierto

BUTCH: cree todo lo que quieras pero es la verdad, yo soy un vampiro y tengo que comvertirte

KAORU: ni creas que te dejare tocarme

(si señores ya le dijo como pueden volverse vampiros y creanme que tendra que ver el lemon)

BUTCH: quieras o no lo haras te lo aseguro, como esque no te quejabas con mis¨carisias¨ eres devil ante mi aceptalo

KAORU:(sonrojada) claro que no, esque me sostenia muy fuerte, quien disfrute estar con un ser tan extraño como tu

se volteo para evitarle pero esto solo ocasiono que la estrechara en un arbol algo brusco,esta intentaba safarse pero mas que intentaba menos lograba, este por su parte empezaba a deborar su cuello, empezando a delinear su cuerpo con la manos, comieza desde sus homros sigue hasta la cintura sin parar, en esta paso un poco mas abajo, masageo con maestria unos de sus cenos mientras con la otra seguia en la cadera, butch le gustaba escuchar como la chica gemia incontrolablemente al mismo tiempo le gritaba mas de mil groserias hacia el

KAORU: ahh quitate de aah encima infeliz ahh

BUTCH:( sonrisa de superioridad) je a si me gustas mas nena admite que te esta gustando

siguio asi por unos momentos beso fervientemente por parte de los dos, kaoru por mas que queria al ultimo termino sediendo ante esas caricias, besaba con frenesi al chico que tenia arriba, mientras este muy emosionado le seguia el juego, en la conciencia de la chica pensaba todo de manera muy comfusa le gustaba las caricicas de el chico pero al mismo tiempo sabia que estaba mal, asi que de un movimiento decide safarse por muy bueno que se haiga puesto tenia que frenar, de un mvimiento rapido se safo el agarre de el chicos y este pues no tiene otra mas que quejarse

KAORU: (limpiandose ña boca ) ala proxima que vuelvas a ahacer eso no te ira nadqa bien insecto

BUTCH: je no te resistas sabes que te gusto

KAORU: puaj nada de eso pero ya te lo adverti una sola vez mas que te atrevas a hacer eso y veras mi lado malo

BUTCH: entonces este es el bueno

ya sin reclamos la chica se fue de ahi y se adentro ala habitacion que comparte con sus amigas y dichas ahi estan presentes con una cara de ausentes, mas el portazo que da kaoru las despierta de su trance

MIYAKO: que pasa kaoru porque vienenes asi

KAORU: gess lo que pasa es que el idiota # 1 acaba de hacer algo que me disgusto

MOMOKO: (seria) te beso no es verdad

KAORU: como lo sabes O-O

MOMOKO: pues tu cara lo dice todo aprte de que no te enojas muy seguido con quien sea

MIYAKO: es cierto kaoru

KAORU: si el muy desgraciado no se que trae contra mi... me crerian se a imventado la patetica historia de que es un vamppiro y que tiene que tramsformarme en uno para pelear con quien sabe quien

MOMOKO: tu tambien

MIYAKO: como entonces son los 3 hermanos

KAORU: a ver no entiendo la historia que me conto el idiota es cierta

MOMOKO: mas de lo que crees no se usds pero yo junto con brick nos encontramos con los cazadores

LAS DOS: nosostros tambien

MOMOKO: bueno creo que esto es de preocupar, chicas y si llega a ser nesesario nos tendremos que comvertir en uno de ellos

MIYAKO: momoko no lo puedes tomar tan ala ligera

MOMOKO: lo se pero esque tego un presentimiento de que esto no va salir nada bien

KAORU: sea lo que sea no pienso hacerlo por que el quiera si no por lo que dices nada mas por eso

MOMOKO: ya se kaoru recuerda que es por salvar a todos los que queremos de esos seres

MIYAKO: chicas que tal si llegando ala ciudad vams las tres no se a ver una pelicula o el parque de diversiones, esque tantas noticias pueden causar estragos

KAORU: no suena mal que tal el domingo (nota estan a viernes)

MOMOKO: me parece genial, nadams seremos nosotras 3 en el parque de diversiones

MIYAKO: bueno que bien estare esperando ansiosa

en la otro lado de la habitacion se oia toda la comversacion claramente para 3 jovenes vampiros, que no dudaron ni un momento en reir para sus adentros tenian planeado algo y no creo que sea bueno, las chicas mas distraidas comenzaron a platicar sobre temas en reacion alas batallas siendo ppgz

MOMOKO: y recuerdan como les pateamos ala banda gangrena

KAORU: si eso fue lo mejor, todavia recuerdan como pedia clemencia el tonto AS no se merece ni la misericorddia

MIYAKO: si pero los que mas dan risa es la banda ameba no son bueno para ser malos

MOMOKO: no esperen princesa se lleva las palmas recuerdan cuando la conocimo segun queria ser una ppg y no la dejamos

MIAYKO: si tienes razon

LAS TRES: jajajajajaj

MOMOKO: hace mucho que no comversabamos asi recuerdan aquellos dias

KAORU: si pero despues de derrotar a him esos dias se fueron acabando, si acaso tenemos muy pocos problemas

MIYAKO: mirenle el lado amable al asunto si lo pensamos tenemos mas tiempo para nosotras

MOMOKO: bueno chicas vasta de lamentarse pues tenemos que dormir(quein sabe como entre risa platica y mucho mas les dio la 2:34 am) mañana nos vamos de vuelta a la ciudad

MIYAKO: si tienes razon despues de todo tenemos que llegar antes de todos

KAORU:(bozteso) ya que buenas noches

asi se durmieron en las dos habitaciones, esperando a que amaneciera e ir de nuevo a sus hogares, no tardo mucho que digamos pues quein durme alas dos de la mañana le amanece mas rapido, tomaron un baño rapido, se cambiaron y se dirigieron al punto de reunion en el cual solo se veian a dos maestros esperando y curiosamente llegaban detras de ellas los chicos con los cuales compartieron hotel (no piensen mal)

MISS KEANE: chicos buenos dias

LOS 6 : buenos dias

MISS KEANE: listos para regresar

medio dormidos contestaron un si, unos minutos despues llegaron los demas alumnos junto con los profesores quienes venian medio dormidos medio despierto bueno la cosa es que no estaban en sus 5 sentidos, pasado un tiempo llego un trasórte para regresarlos ala escuela, se subieron tomaron asiento todos pero nadie noto que venian los chicos ahora si, bueno si hubo alguien una chica de cabellos naranjos

MOMOKO: ala chicos que hacen aqui pense que regresarian igual

BRICK: no pues lo que pasa fue que no avisamos a que hora pasaran

MIYAKO: ah asi que se vinieron aqui

KAORU: che que malo ahora nadie puede decansar de usds

BUTCH: sigues igual

KAORU: ¬¬ mejor callate dieme porque te tuviste que sentar conmigo

BUTCH. porque no hay oro asiento libre

KAORU: wuao no se y esos que esan atras no estan libres

BUTCH: ya callate y disfruta el viaje

KAORU: con tigo aqui lo dudo

MIYAKO: hola boomer

BOOMER: hola

MIYAKO: entonces para cuando hacemos la cita

BOOMER: no se que tal... ya te habia dicho de esta semana ala otra

ya no pudieron hablar pues un grito proveneinte de la azabache se hizo presente en el bus

KAORU: ya te dije que no tego cosas que hacer el dominngo

BUTCH: entonces gano por que eres devil

KAORU: claro que es mas ...olvidalo si ganas pero no porque no pueda si no que tengo asuntos mas importantes que patearte el trasero en soccer

BUTCH: jeje admitelo no me quieres ver porque te gusto

KAORU:(sonrojo) claro que no a quien le puede gustar alguna cosa como tu

si eso fue el colmo dado que nadie estaba volteando en ese momento butch aprovecho y beso fervientemente a kaoru quien sorprendida correspondio increiblemente pero luego de que su conciensia reaccionara se safo de el agarre que tenia en sus labios y ya no sabia si amenazarlo porque se atrvio a acer eso en publico o seguir porque le gusto, todo con la mirada baja, butch noto esto y ya no dijo nada se la paso el resto de el camino mirando por la ventana, los hermanos de el y las amigs de ella seguian comversando amenamente, hasta que el transcurso acabo, todos bajoron algunos sus padres ya estaban ahi y otros se fueron.

-continua-

L S: no se si les guste pero esque tener que desemvolver 5 historias apparte de esta es muy dificil

KAORU: bueno solo una cosita

L S: que cosa

KAORU: PORQUE ME HICISTE BESAR A ESE ENGENDRO

L S: porque tu contrato me lo permite oh y valla que eso no es todo si yo quiero puedo hacer otra cosa que me de la gana que por el momento no dire ya no quiero que hablen nos vemos en el prox cap

SaYoNaRa


	16. Chapter 16

L S: volvi esque no tengo internet en mi casa si se preguntan como los subo pues es siimple me llevo mi lap ala secu y ala hora de receso actualizo es por eso que puedo agradecer reviews, los chicos se fueron al parque de dversiones ya que este cap se dara acabo ahi y perdon ya la alargue mucho ya mero viene lo bueno ¬w¬ el lemon llegara en uno o dos capitulo ya nos vemos abajo

-luna de sangre-

llegando cada chica a su casa saludo a su familia platico y todas esas cosa, y en menos de un santiamen ya habia anochesido, se fueron a dormir y algo que nadie esperaba paso un extraño sueño paso en la mente de las tres chicas esa misma noche

SUEÑO GENERAL -

era una noche pacifica o eso se creia nadie alos alrededores se percivia, se ven 3 chicas mirando la luna un poco extraña ya que se veia roja y abajo en el suelo habia muchos de los que parecian ser cadaveres entre ellos sus familias, habia panico pues ya habia muchas criaturas las cuales no se distu¿inguia la cara y a unos que estaban mas alejados los pudieron reconocer eran los tales cazadores y sus elegidas las cuales reian por lo que pasaba con las personas, gente muerta por todos lados, ellas llorando sin control, un sentomiento de desconsolacion al extremo

?: no lloren no todo esta perdido

esas voces se les hicieron conocidas mas cuando ivan a voltear para ver de quien se trataba despiertan bruptamente por el despertador

FIN DUEÑO GENERAL

despues de la bonita levantada vemos a unas chicas alistarse ´para sus salida en grupo, primero vemos ala pelinaranja acabr de ducharse y ponerse un conjunto muy bonito, un short de mezclilla azul unos botinez amarillo, una blusa de manga 3/4 rosada con detalles de corazon en rojo, a si todo acompañado con su cinturon caracteristico y no olvidemos su coleta con lazo rojo, desayuna y se va al encuentro, en otro lugar vemos a miyako saliendo de su casa ya desayunada lista para encontrarse con sus amigas, vestia muy comoda una falda azul marino lisa. unos zapatos morado con azul celeste , arriba llebaba una blusa de rayas color morado con azzul celete, y sus ya originales y nada copiables colitas, se fue muy calmada hasta la parada en donde diviso a su amiga azabache(no olvidemos el cinturon), ella vestia como siempre, deportivas blanco con verde(esmeralda) unos blue jeens contrastaban perfecto con una playera verde con una raya en medio color amarillo moztaza, al parecer llevaba una de manga larga abajo color negra, todo en conjunto con su ya caracteristico cinturon

MIYAKO: kaoru buenos dias

KAORU: hola que hay

MIYAKO: llevas mucho esperando

KAORU: no solo llevo un minuto aqui

MIYAKO: ah y momoko?

KAORU: no tarda en llegar sabes que se entretiene en la tienda de dulces...

MOMOKO: CHICAS¡... perdon esque habia un nuevo postre en la repisa de ¨BAKERY¨

MIYAKO: jijiji no te preocupes no tenemos mucho,... nos vamos

LAS DOS: si

se subieron al metro y se fueron comversando de que harian en el parque, despues de bajar de el metro caminaron un par de cuadras y llegaron a una entrada que decia ¨TROPICALAND¨

MIYAKO: bueno chicas ire a comprar las entradas

MOMOKO: que espera yo pago la mia

MIYAKO: no yo las imvite

MOMOKO: no no yo pago la mia

KAORU: ya hagamos esto miyako paga las entradas momoko la comida y yo los juegos vale, ya lo que quieran lo demas usds se hacen cargo

MOMOKO: es razonable te parece miyako

MIYAKO: si me parece justo, vamos ... oigan chicas esos chicos de alla no se les hace conocidos

MOMOKO. eh ? no no creo tu kaoru

KAORU: no talvez algun compañero ya vamos

ya entraron al parque se asombraron, habia de todo desde montaña rusa, rueda de la fortuna, el amrtillo y muchas atracciones mas, afuera de el parque habian tres chicos que ya conocen muy bien el primero de vestimenta casual unas deportivas rojo con blanco un pantalon cafe y una polera roja con guinda en el centro llevaba el numero 3 un poco mas marcado, y no falta su inseparable gorra, el segundo llebaba un pantalon verde olivo, unas deportivas negras con verde y una playera negra manga 3/4, el tercero iva mas casual que los 2, llevaba unas deportivas azul con blanco, un short naranja con franjas blancas, una polera azul cielo, ensima pareciera que llevaba un chaleco pero es una camisa con cierreun color mas fuerte, inmediatamente que entraron las chicas ellos las siguieron, cuando entraron casi tuvieron la misma reaccion que las chicas, pasemos con las chicas otravez

MOMOKO: y a cual juego quieren ir primero?

MIYAKO: que tal ala montaña rusa

KAORU: perfecto vamos a formarnos

MOMOKO: si empezemos

se fueron a formar y dado que ya conocian alas poderosas les cedieron algunos lugares, estando en la taquilla las atendieron de volada, atras de ellas ivan los chicos que ni enteradas las chicas, dado que los vagones siempre son de dos personas estaban esperanzadas que les tocaran a alguna juntas, su suerte no fue muy buena pues estaban separadas por lo menos un asiento doble, (ya saben que son carritos con cuatro asientos de dos personas), la formacion fue asi momoko chico misterioso, paso un asiento hacia atras con dos personas y atras estaban miyako y un chico misterioso, otros dos asientos atras y estaba kaoru y un chico misterioso, ninguna de las chicas sabia quien era su pareja ya que sentian un poco de nervios

BRICK: miedo princesa?

MOMOKO: eh? eres tu brick

BRICK: no te preocupes princesa es solo una montaña rusa

MOMOKO: si ya lo se ( es solo que nunca me eh subido a una )

en el siguiente vagon

BOOMER: pasa algo miyako

MIYAKO: ah hola boomer, no no pasa nada solo es que estoy un poco nerviosa hace mucho que no me subo a una

BOOMER: no te preocupes si pasa algo yo te ayudare

MIYAKO(sonrojo) gracias boomer (beso su mejilla)

BOOMER:(sonrojo) de nada

pasemos hasta el ultimo vagon, la chica si estaba emocionada pues llebaba una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

BUTCH: (sonrisa de lado) veo que te diviertes nena

KAORU: ¬¬ no me puedo librar de ti cierto, dime que haces aqui

BUTCH: oye tengo derecho a divertirme no ?

KAORU: ¬¬ si se eso pero presisamente donde nosotras vamos

BUTCH: que uno no escoje me obligaron mis hermanos ... no te preocupes si te da miedo puedes abrasarme

KAORU: ya quisieras verdad

despues de la platica repentina de las 3 al mismo tiempo empezo a moverse la montaña, momoko le recorrio un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo que no paso desapercivido para brick, algo similar pasaba con miyako ella tomo la mano de el rubio para mayor proteccion, en cambio kaoru junto con butch daban un grito de emocion que se escuchaba hasta los acientos de adelante

BUTCH: YAHUUUUUUUU MAS RAPIDO

kAORU: ahhhhhhh¡

la de ojos celestes apretaba la mano de el chico rubio sin piedad cerraba los ojos para evitar ver hasta que siente que le corresponde el agarre se decide a verlo y ahi estaba con una mirada de cariño

BOOMER: no te preocupes no te pasara nada

MIYAKO: si gracias(otro beso en la mejilla que deja a boomer un poco rojo)

algo similar pasaba en el carrito de los rojos

MOMOKO:(no habras los ojos no habras los ojos no habras los ojos ) { se repetia internamenta ya que tennia un miedo infinito a esos juegos bendita la hora en que acepto}

en la bajada se sentia a flor de piel y no era la ecepcion con la pelinaranja no perdio el tiempo y abarazo a su pareja, que este no hace mas que emvolverla un poco ya que los acientos no se lo permitian, momoko si estaba conciente de lo que hizo mas no queria romper ese momento pero para su mala suerte ya estaba acabando el juego

BRICK: ya acabo pincesa

MOMOKO: (abriendo los ojos al fin) eh? si claro... perdon por abrasarte

BRICK: no hay problema, pero sabes no hubiera querido que acabara el juego

MOMOKO: O/O porque

BRCIK: pues se sentia agusto tenerte abrazada a mi

MIYAKO: momoko ¡ kaoru¡ estan bien

si solo todas despeinadas una ya con el moño deshecho, la otras parece que le metirton la cebeza en la licuadora(miyako) y la otra solo se le alborotaron un poco mas las greñas,

MOMOKO: jaja chicas ya se vieron estan hechas nada

MIYAKO: pues yo no me quejaria estas igual

BOOMER: si mirense parece que nos metieron a una secadora gigante

BUTCH: si y empezaron contigo

BOOMER:¬¬ no me digas a ti parece que pasaron una manada ensima de el pelo

MOMOKO: bueno ya ya chicos mejor diganos que hacen aqui

la duda se hace presente en las dos chicas y con la zanahoria los ven reprovatoriamente, mientras los chicos desinteresados las ven sin ninguna culpa

BRICK: ay que tener algun motivo para venir al parque de diversiones

MOMOKO: pues no pero pense que estarian no se imvestigando mas cosas referentes al tema que usds ya saben

BUTCH: bajale, no hay mas que saber de lo que nos imformaron, ademas si usds se divierten porque nosotros no

MIYAKO: ya chicos ay que llevar la fiesta empaz

BOOMER: miyako tiene razon que no podemos comvivir este dia agusto

MOMOKO: bueno estabien ... a donde quieren ir

KAORU/ BUTCH: A LOS CARROS CHOCONES

KAORU: no me arremedes

BUTCH: no tu no me aremedes ami

KAORU: que ah¡ ya callate tarado

BUTCH: admites que gane

KAORU: jamas el que choque mas autos gana

BUTCH: y que gano yo

KAORU: eso si ganas

BUTCH: yo ganare

KAORU: je ya lo veremos, pero si llegaras a ganar admitire lo que quieres, pero cuando yo gane me dejaras de fregar

BUTCH: trato hecho

mas alejados de esa pareja

MIYAKO: creo que no hay que meterse con esos dos en un rato

MOMOKO: si tienes razon ... y entonces a donde quieren ir

MIYAKO: podemos ir ala rueda de la fortuna *o*

MOMOKO: no se esque la verdad yo quisiera ir a otro juego

BOOMER: que te parece si yo la llevo, tu ve con mi hermano, nos reunimos en la parte de restorants a eso de las 3:30 (nota es medio dia aun)

MOMOKO: si no hay problema

BRICK: y entonces a donde quieres ir princesa

MOMOKO. no se pero siempre quise ir a la casa de los sustos

BRICK: valla y yo pense que le tenias miedo hasta una simple sombra

MOMOKO:(infla los mofletes indignada) moo por quien me tomas admito que me asustan algunas cosas pero a que me asuste una sombra

BRICK: no te enojes solo hacia una observacion

MOMOKO:(recobrando la felicidad) vamos que se llenara

haci cada pareja se fue hasta su juego interactivo ante la mirada de curiosiodad de los ciudadanos en ese, lugar alguien puede disipar esa alegria en la cual disfrutan, pues es cierto, no adelanemos las cosas, veremos muchas csas en los 3 siguientes capitulos...

-continua-

L S: ya regrese perdon si es un poco corto pero la imaginacion se esfumo de un momento a otro nos vemos en el sig cap bay bay


	17. Chapter 17

L S: ya regrese perdon mi aucencia pero esque como estoy en lo de el dia de la madre me meti en unos bailes entre folclorico y moderno subire algunas fotos a mi face es kaoru matsubara y aparece una imagen de butch conejo bueno desenme suerte tratare de actualizar mas rapido nos vemos abajo ;D

-luna de sangre-

pasemos a los carros chocones en donde habia una competencia feroz entre un par que cada cosa que pasaba enfrente suyo, una competenciua feroz todos hacian lo posible para alejarse y que creen sus intentos eran nulos todos terminaban chocados, volcados o dando vueltas a lo loco.

KAORU: ves idiota ya voy ganando

BUTCH: claro que no yo estoy en ventaja

KAORU: lo que pasa esque no tienes las agallas para admitir que eh ganado

BUTCH: soo quieres que admita eso? entonces exijo un premio de consolacion(mirada de malicia)

KAORU: (snrojo ) claro que no yo gane justamente

BUTCH: vamos no pido mucho nena

KAORU: que no ya te lo dije

para que no se espanten ya habian bajado de el juego y estaban en camino a una banca para descansar, algo alejada de la gente, ya lejos muy lejos pero aun adentro de el parque butch ya no rogo simplemente acorralo ala chica en el tronco de un arbol adueñandose de sus labios sin ninguna delicadesa, primero la chica se debatiera en su interior, de una caricia aotra fueron pasando a cosas mas graves... mientras en otro lado una chica de cabellera dorada veia muy emocionada por la ventanilla de la canstila en la que le toco junto a su compañero

MIYAKO: mira boomer que lindo se ve todo desde aqui

BOOMER: que bueno que te gusta miyako ...

MIYAKO: sii es muy hermosa la vista desde aqui (separandose de la ventanilla y sentandose bien) sabes boomer a pesar de que esta salida empezo con una salida con mis amigas ...me agrado mas este encuentro n.n

BOOMER: jejeje sabes miyako a mi tambien me gusto encontrarte aqui

no hubo nesesidad de palabras despues de bajar de la atraccion ya que se fueron al parque que se encuentra en el mismo, algo parecia raro ya que estaba practicamente solo ese lugar se fueron a sentar a unas banquitas con sombra ninguno sabia que decir y eso era bueno ya que las acciones que hicieron enseguida no pasaron nada incomodas, entre beso, caricia y una que otra cosa paso lo que tenia que pasar ...(perdoneneme en este cap solo narrare el el lemon de momokoxbrick en el siguiente les narrare como estuvieron las demas ) por otro lado una pareja de pelinaranjas se encontraba en la entrada de dicha mansion ebrujada(como mi imaginacion es nula solo se me ocurrio que se imaginen la casa de la pelicula de disney ¨la mansion embrujada¨ pero mas terrorifica XD lamento ser tan patetica ).

momoko le recorrio un escalofrio por la parte de la espalda al ver tal imagen aterradora, temblaba casi queria salir corriendo, pero una mano la detuvo

BRICK: vamos princesa no decias tu que querias venir a esta atraccion

MOMOKO: (nerviosa) soo tienes razon vamos

BRICK: si no quieres no podemos marcharno e irnos a otro lugar que quieras

MOMOKO: no brick si quiero entrar simplemente que aun no soy muy comfiada para estas cosas

BRICK: entonces vamos que aqui se nos hace tarde

entraron

(chirrido de visagra oxidada osea puerta terrorifica)

no paso ni un minuto cuando momoko ya estaba gritando y gracias a dios nadie habia entrado mas que ellos (LUSBEL: mira que casualidad¬¬. LS: dejame yo quiero ponerlo asi y vete que estaba muy agusto sin ti ) mas gritos y mas sustos ya que era de esas casas que proyectaban todo mas terrorifico que nada, momoko estaba casi casi desmayada pero gracias a que estaba brick con ella, logro meterla a una habitacion que ¨magicamente¨ habia encontrado, brick tomo a momoko de la mano y la adentro ala habitacion que al parecer era de utileria pues habia de todo, cabezas de monstruos, sangre falsa y una que otra mugreria

BRICK: princesa ya esta bien abre los ojos

MOMOKO: eehh? si ...perdon talvez tu querias ver y no te deje

BRICK: no te preocupes en otros casos estas bien tu?

MOMOKO: si no paso nada, esque la verdad no me gustan estas coasas jeje

BRICK : entonces para que quisiste venir aqui

MOMOKO: queria ver si habia superado mis miedos jejeje

BRICK: pues muy mal princesa mira ahora estamos solos en un cuerto si nadie viendo(se acerca muy seductoramente al oido)

MOMOKO: brick para que haces

BRICK: que no querias averiguar como se comvierte a una persona en uno de nosotros, pues ahora lo sabras

MOMOKO. (nerviosa) pero brick no se si este lista para esto

BRICK: vamos princesa prometo que no te lastimare, ademas no sabremos cuando pueden volver a atacar los cazadores

MOMOKO: no se brick tengo miedo

BRICK: no hay que tener miedo princesa esto es nesesario para salvar a los humanos

MOMOKO: sabes esque este momento lo queria pasar lo mayormente especial

BRICK: sabes nunca eh desarrollado un sentimiento como decirlo amor vamos y ahora contigo hay algo que no puedo explicar es muy recofortante

MOMOKO: brick, te contare porque es dificil que acepte la amistad de alguien ... mira todo comenzo un año despues de que revelamos que somos heroinas, pense que ahora si nos tomarian un poco mas en cuenta, un dia un chco de la escuela se me acerco me dijo palabras bonitas(sollozo) salimos un par de veces, me deje deslumbrar ya que nadie me trato asi nunca y un dia me llevo a un lugar de mala muerte me queria hacer cosas inimaginables(llanto ) gracias a dios que traia mi cinturon pude salir de ahi, ese sujeto nunca lo volvi a ver pero esa sensacion sigue ahi

brick la sujeto por la espalda la calmo y la recosto en su pecho, duraron asi bastante tiempo, ya mas calmada

BRICK: sabes si veo a ese sujeto te juro que si lo mato ese sujeto no debio ponerte la mano encima

MOMOKO: vamos brick si no tiene perdon pero a llegar a cometer muerte es muy locura

mientras decia eso se fue perdiendo en sus ojos escarlatas con deseo en ellos, cada vez se iva perdiendo la distancia entre ellos cortandola con un beso exigente, brick tomaba el mando , la recosto en unos colchones que estaban ahi, no se sabe cuando momoko perdio el autocontrol y tambien cooperaba en aquella danza de deseo, sujetaba la cabellera e insitaba para que no se separaran, aun sabiendo donde andaban la ropa estorvaba, brick comenzo a sacarle la ramera dejando al descubierto un sujetador blanco con encaje y un muy duro vientre,, siguio ahora besando hacia abajo hasta su su estomago cada beso a momoko le causaba una descarga inexplicable ella tambien copero en quitarle la camisa mas y mas fue estorvando la ropa.

brick aburrido de jugar con su vientre paso hasta la flor femenina y empezo a degustarla, momoko se encorvaba de la espalda ante tal muestra de placer y brick no se quedaba atras ya que aunque fuera nuevo en eso le encantaba como se sentia

BRICK: preparada princesa para ser uno de nosotros

MOMOKO: aahh brick n-no-me d-dejes

puros gemidos por momoko brick no aguantaba mas al ser algo brusco la embistio de una manera muy ruda, momoko solto lagrimas ya que le habia dolido pero en cuestion de minutos ya estaban al mismo compaz de embestidas segundos despues los dos llegaron al extasis al mismo tiempo, brick aprovecho esto mordio su labio y enseguida el el de momoko comvino las sangres para dar fin ala transformacion

BRICK: lo siento ´princesa pero ahora vendra la parte dificil

MOMOKO: de que ha...

una descarga electrica sentia momoko le quemaba de una manera dolorosa, su garagnta le dolia se tomaba la parte por donde pasaba la sangre, en su interior se sentia como si le rasgaran internamente, se revolcaba de dolor, su apariencia no cambio mucho solo le crecio el pelo, sus ojos obscurecieron de rosa a fiusha, y la herida que traia en el labi le cicatriso en el minuto, momoko no dejaba de retorcerse de dolor hasta que ya no sentia nada, pero estaba algo adolorida por la actividad de un momento atras

BRICK: perdon princesa pero eso lo tenias que enfrentar sola

MOMOKO: auu dime brick esto no tiene algun efecto?

BRICK: no talvez te sientas rara con las nuevas habilidades que desarrolles

MOMOKO: como cuales?

BRICK: mira uno de los principales es la velocidad, oido superor, vista kilometrica entre otras cosas que te ire diciendo despues, mejor vamosno ya que tenemos que encontrarnos con los demas

MOMOKO: si...sabes te sonara raro pero esta sensacion que acaba de suceder me gusto

BRICK:(sonrisa de satisfaccion) jeje que bueno princesa y para sere franco en todo el tiempo que tengo de vida jamas habia pasado timpo con una femina hasta ahora

ya se acabaron de vestir y salieron en camino no hubo falta que dijieran algo porque ivan mas que acaramelados, no querian llegar pero solo faltaba unos 5 minutos para el tan esperado encuentro ...

-continua-

LS: saben no es nada facil hacer este tipo de capitulos pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo ya que no soy muy buena para estas cosas, perdon por no ser tan explisit con el elmon y como no si no se mucho de ese tema O/O

lusbel: SI MIRA LA LOKA NO HIZO MUCHO

L S: mira que no digas nada porque te vas y no vueles si no hasta en medio de el capitulo ...saben ya me voy nos vemos en el sig capitulo les prometo poder especificar alos otros dos parejas ya nos vems

BAY bay


End file.
